On The Path Unwinding
by razberrie21
Summary: Lion King Harry Potter crossover. The Stories of Simba and Kiara, but with a twist. They are humans and possess the same powers described in the Harry Potter books. Read and Review! ON HIATUS
1. In The Beginning

taa daa! i present to you my *ahem* not-so top secret story. i am still currently writing it. if you are on deviantART you know that i have finished the first part. if not...well...now you do. enjoy! but don't forget to review!

disclaimer: i don't own the lion king or harry potter. they belong to disney and j.k. rowling.

* * *

The citizens of Leon waited in the dirt streets of their glorious city for their first glimpse at the new prince. They looked up at the large hut that was built into a large rock formation. The king and queen were emerging. King Mufasa appeared first. His brilliant reddish-brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore no shirt but a pair of baggy shorts. He had paint on his chest with the emblem of a lion, signifying his Patronus, the Patronus saved only for great kings. Queen Sarabi emerged next. Her waist-length dirty-blonde hair hung at her back. She wore a grass-woven corset over her torso, and a knee-length skirt the color of the grass.

The king and queen stood aside for the oldest wizard, and shaman. He carried a bundle of cloth in his arms that sent a hushed worry over the crowd. Where was the prince? Rafiki, the shaman, held up a hand, silencing all whispers going through the crowd. He removed the bundle of cloth from his arms, but he was still holding something. He handed the cloth to the queen, and she gave her head a quick bow before Rafiki returned to the crowd. He climbed up the slight slope to the peak of the rock that looked over the humble city. He took the thing, which everyone realized at once was a newborn child. Rafiki took the juice of a sacred fruit and dabbed it on the forehead of the new prince. He also sprinkled a bit of sand over the child, which caused him to sneeze. The king and queen, now standing behind Rafiki, gave small chuckles. Mufasa has his arm around Sarabi's shoulders, and Sarabi had her arm around Mufasa's waist.

Rafiki smiled to the new parents, and turned to the crowd, who was waiting on bated breath. He lifted up the child to the now anxious crowd. They all cheered and began to bow to the little prince. The newborn boy was wearing a piece of cloth around his pelvis, acting as a diaper. He had warm brown eyes and a tuft of auburn hair on his head. The baby looked down on his new subjects, still utterly confused about this whole situation. The shaman pulled the baby down and cradled him in his arms. Mufasa let go of Sarabi and approached the place where Rafiki once stood.

"My people," he bellowed to the crowd, who were now rising, "I present to you the heir to my kingdom. I present to you my son, Simba!"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Simba woke up from his slumber to see a pair of sapphire eyes staring back at him. He gave a quiet shout and jumped up. He saw his friend, Nala rolling on the ground laughing.

"Nala!" Simba said, annoyed, "What'd you do that for?" Nala wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at him,

"I dunno, because you were there!" she laughed again, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear,

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Simba told her, getting out of bed. He walked over to the desk in the room he and Nala shared.

Simba's parents, Mufasa and Sarabi, are the king and queen of the Pride Lands. Because leon means lion in Spanish, and a group of lion is called a pride, the people of Leon call themselves a pride. Nala's mother, Sarafina, was best friends with Queen Sarabi, and her advisor. Nala and her mother lived in the Royal Hut with Simba and his parents.

Simba searched for something on his desk. Then he found it, his face lighting up. He picked up the slender piece of wood in his hands.

"Aha!" he called turning around and pointing the stick at Nala, "Riso!" she looked at him with wide eyes, then began laughing again. She opened her eyes, now filling with tears, trying to find her own wand. She had to counteract the jinx he just put on her. She groped around the room, then felt something long and rough on the thatch dresser.

"Carrinho!" Nala called between giggles, and pointed her wand at Simba. Simba's red hair automatically stood on end, the shock causing him to stop ticking Nala with magic. However, Nala still let a few giggles escape at the sight of Simba's hair.

"Liso," a male voice said. Simba's hair automatically flattened out. Mufasa's majordomo, Zazu, then came strolling in. His Patronus was an African hornbill, and Nala and Simba teased him about that regularly. Both Nala and Simba looked up at him, and lowered their wands to their sides. Nala and Simba gave Zazu innocent smiles, but his expression did not budge.

"Nala, Simba," he sighed, "Do I have to keep babysitting you two? Simba, you have been thirteen for a few months now, act your age. Nala, you are turning thirteen this month, you need to start acting properly too. If I catch you two using magic for non-educational purposes again, I will have to inform your parents," he gave a small smile. Nala and Simba looked relieved. Zazu wasn't going to tell their parents, this time at least. Even for a short, lanky man, he was still a force to be reckoned with.

"Now," Zazu began again, putting his hands behind his back, "Get dressed, you two. You are to attend breakfast with your parents in half an hour's time," Zazu turned on his heels, and walked away. Simba looked at his best friend and shrugged,

"We should do what he says," Simba said and he walked to close the door, "Or he might tell our parents about earlier," Nala agreed and pulled the curtain hanging in the middle of Simba and Nala's room, which the only used when either of them was getting dressed. Simba walked over to his side of the dresser and pulled out his baggy brown shorts and a red-orange vest. He quickly put on his shorts, and then the vest, the only sort of clothing he had on his upper half. He walked over to the mirror and put a comb through his hair a few times, then took the paint off the small table next to the mirror. Simba took the paint and painted a sun on his chest, signifying his royal status.

"Okay!" Nala called from the other side, "I'm opening the curtain now!"

"'Kay," Simba said, trying to make his sun even. Nala pulled open the curtain. Simba saw her reflection in the mirror as he was painting his chest. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and a knee-length brown skirt. Her shoulder-length blonde hair had a small braid on the side now. Simba finished painting his chest, placed the paint back on the table, and wiped his hands on a towel. Simba looked in the mirror, pretending to scrutinize his sun.

"Nala," Simba began, she turned to him, "Does this sun look crooked to you?" he smiled mischievously. Every morning he asked Nala that, just to get on her nerves. Nala rolled her eyes and grabbed Simba by his wrist, then promptly dragged him down to the dining room.

When they entered the dining room, Mufasa looked up a grinned at the two children. He was sitting at the head of the table. On his right, was Sarabi, his queen. Next to Sarabi was Sarafina, Nala's mother. There were two empty chairs across from Sarabi and Sarafina, on Mufasa's left. Simba and Nala each took the seat across from their mother.

After a few minutes, Mufasa looked up at the door, checking to see if anyone had entered or was going to. No one was there, so he looked down and kept eating his breakfast. Nala and Simba looked at each other, and shrugged at this unusual behavior. A few minutes later, Mufasa looked up again, still no one was there. He seemed a bit angered by this. Nevertheless, he kept eating, only stopping to whisper something to Zazu, who scurried off afterwards.

Just as everyone was finishing up, the door creaked open, revealing a tall man with greasy black hair and a scar over his left eye. He scowled as everyone looked up at him.

"Brother," Mufasa said in a stern tone while standing up, "You missed breakfast. Where have you been?"

"What?" Scar said in an icy tone, which sent shivers up Nala's spine, "Can't a fellow explore his homeland without being scolded for missing breakfast? Oh, you sound just like mother," he said in a fake-saddened tone, sticking up bottom lip out. But his scowl returned soon after.

"At least one of us sounds like an adult," Mufasa said, sitting once again. Scar frowned and approached the table. He scooped up a piece of toast and a few pieces of bacon and dismissed himself. As son as the door closed, Mufasa rubbed his temples with his fingers,

"Oh, what am I going to do with him," Mufasa murmured. Sarabi stood and put a comforting hand on his back, to which Mufasa returned a smile.

"Children," Sarafina began, "You may be excused. But Nala," Nala looked up as she was standing, "I need you to meet me outside on the rock in an hour. We have some things to discuss," Nala and Simba left the dining room together. Nala was confused by what her mother wanted to talk to her about, and decided to ask Simba once they returned to their room.

"Duh," Simba replied to her question, once they were back in their room, "My parents said the same thing to me back in March," Nala still looked confused, "You know," Simba kept going, she was still confused, though, "Before my thirteenth birthday?!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nala replied

"Jeez," Simba said, sitting on his bed, "That took a while," Nala chucked a pillow at him, "Sorry! Okay? Anyway, it's the You-Are-Turning-Thirteen-And-There-Is-A-Ritual-You-Must-Follow Talk. I got it earlier this year. My ritual was stopping wearing a shirt, just a vest, and starting to paint the princely symbol on my chest. It's nothing big like chanting around a fire while sacrificing a goat, or something," Nala laughed at what Simba said, and he laughed with her. Nala glanced at the sundial and practically jumped a foot,

"Crap!" she yelled as she got up, "I'm late! See ya, Simba!" she called as she ran downstairs and outside. Simba sighed, and started throwing a ball up and down in the air, while laying flat on his bed. He was broke out of this game by a small knock on his door.

"Come in," Simba said, sitting up. In walked Simba's father, Mufasa. He walked over and sat next to Simba,

"I think you and I should have a talk while Nala is having one with her mother," Mufasa said kindly,

"But I'm already thirteen!" Simba defended, Mufasa chuckled,

"Not that talk," he looked at Simba, "I want to show you something my father showed me. Come with me," Mufasa put a gentle hand on Simba's shoulder as they got up. The two walked outside in front of their hut. Mufasa led Simba up to the tip of the rock where he was first presented to the village. Mufasa sat down, his feet dangling over the edge, even though they were a few stories up. Simba sat cross-legged next to his father.

"Look out to our city Simba," Simba looked past where they were sitting and out to their village, "Look past the city, to the grasslands beyond. Everything the light touches, will belong to you someday," Mufasa smiled down at his son. Simba looked up with a sparkle in his eyes,

"Everything?" he asked naively. Mufasa chuckled,

"Yes, Simba, everything," Simba looked out to the horizon and scanned everything. His eyes came upon a place hidden from the sun's warming rays,

"Hey, dad?" Simba asked, Mufasa looked down at his son, "What about that shadow-y place over there," he pointed to the place, Mufasa's expression hardened,

"Listen to me Simba," Mufasa said, "You must never go there,"

"Why?" Simba asked innocently, Mufasa gave a humorless chuckle,

"You'll understand when your older. Follow me," Mufasa led Simba out to the savannah, "As king," Mufasa began again, continuing his lecture, "You must respect all creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope," Mufasa looked up to where a few were passing them now.

"But dad," Simba asked, "Don't we eat the antelope?"

"Yes, Simba, but let me explain," Mufasa said, "When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so we are connected in the great Circle of Life," Simba looked around himself and imagined every living thing intertwined with each other, all connected. Mufasa chuckled and led Simba back towards the village.

"Come now, I can see Nala and her mother returning. You two have chores to do,"

"Aw, dad!" Simba said as he followed his father. He wasn't looking forward to doing his chores, but he did want to tell Nala what he just learned. Maybe one day they could sneak off to visit that dark place he mentioned earlier.

Just then Nala came up to him and Simba talked to Nala in a hushed voice about what he was just told. Nala said maybe to his offer about visiting it one day. She also said they should get a head start on their chores so they could go explore before it got dark. Simba hesitated, but agreed with her in the end.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

c'mon! you know you wanna click on that little green button! ---


	2. Uncle Scar

It was after lunch that Simba finally finished his chores. He stretched and walked outside to where his Uncle Scar was pacing and muttering to himself.

"Hey Uncle Scar!" Simba called and ran over to him. Scar jumped, he was obviously not expecting a visitor.

"Oh," Scar said, his normal scowl returning, "It's just you," Scar walked over to where the rock was vertical, and leaned against it. Simba followed,

"Hey Uncle Scar, guess what?" Simba asked, Scar slid down the wall, his back not leaving the stone wall, until he sat on the ground,

"Oh, how I despise guessing games," he said grumpily

"You see everything the light touches," Simba moved Scar's head so he was facing the horizon, "One day I'm gonna rule it all," Simba said both excitedly and dreamily,

"Pardon me for not jumping for joy," Scar said, emotionless, "But, bad back, you know" Simba laughed a little at his Uncle's remark. Then a question popped into Simba mind,

"Hey Uncle Scar?" Scar turned to look at him lazily, "When I'm king, what does that make you?" Scar subtly rolled his eyes, then closed them and leaned his head against the wall,

"A monkey's uncle," he threw out. Simba laughed,

"You're so weird," Simba chuckled, squatting next to his uncle,

"You have no idea," Scar retorted, wishing Simba would go away,

"But my dad didn't tell me about that shadow-y place," Simba said, lost in thought gazing at it. Scar's eyes popped open.

"Oh, he was very right in doing so," Scar said pretending to act concerned, just for show, "A place like that is no place for a young prince," Scar said, putting an arm around his nephew,

"Do you know what it is?" Simba asked hopefully,

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Scar said in mock sympathy, "A _werewolf graveyard _is no place for someone like you to be running around in--oh! I've said to much," Scar finished, very dramatically,

"A werewolf graveyard! Wow--" Simba said loudly, Scar put hand over Simba's mouth to silence him,

"Simba," Scar said, "Promise me that you'll never go to that dreadful place," Scar said in mock concern, Simba looked disappointed,

"Aw, alright," Simba said

"That's a good boy," Scar said ruffling Simba's hair, "You should be getting home soon, it's almost dinnertime. And remember, this is our little secret," Simba stood up, beaming at his uncle, and then ran inside to tell Nala. Scar smiled evilly when Simba had gone.

The first thing Simba did when he got back inside was he ran up to his room to see if Nala was there. He flung open the door, but no Nala. Simba was disappointed. He walked over to his bed, and sat on it. There was the crunching of paper as he sat down. Simba got up to see what was on his bed. It was a note from Nala:

Simba,

My mom needs to take me out shopping for some stuff for my ceremony. We'll be back for dinner. I'll see you then, and maybe we can get outside for a little while before sundown. See you later!

Nala

Simba sighed. He grasped the letter as he went down to tell his parents what the note from Nala said about them being back for dinner. They thanked him for telling them, and Simba made his way back up to his room. He then began playing the game with the ball again. When that started to get boring, he started to try and conjure up his Patronus in his hand. Simba wasn't too good yet. All he got was the faint shape of an animal in silvery mist. He swiped his hand over the mist, and it disappeared. Simba grabbed his wand and muttered the incantation _Tecto Invisiva _while pointing it above him, and the ceiling vanished, but was still there. An image of the sky outside projected onto the ceiling, giving the illusion of no ceiling. Simba watched the sky change colors until Zazu cam to fetch him for dinner.

When Simba entered the dining room, Nala's mother and his parents sitting down, chatting. When Simba walked in, they clammed up very quickly. Simba was about to walk in when he heard footsteps behind him. Nala was running after him.

"Dude!" Simba said, walking back into the hall, "Where have you been? I've been bored like you wouldn't believe!" Nala was panting,

"Sorry! I wish I didn't have to go shopping for that stuff. It wasn't anything exciting, anyway," she said

"What _did you get, Nala?" Simba asked_

"_I--er," Nala began, "My mother told me that I can't tell you," she looked up at him, he seemed a bit angry about that. Nala put her hands on his shoulders, "Not yet anyway," she smiled at him. He smiled back and they went in for dinner._

_Dinner was uneventful. Scar failed to show up…yet again. Mufasa seemed very frustrated with him lately. Mufasa was so frustrated, that he paid no attention to the children as they asked to be excused early, and then went to go explore some of the savannah. Nala and Simba approached the Rock Pond. The Rock Pond is a small pool of water with a giant boulder sticking out of its beach. There is also a savannah tree to provide shade for it. This was Nala and Simba's secret hideout, that wasn't so secret. They went here to talk without being interrupted by their parents or Zazu or anybody. Nala seemed uneasy,_

"_What is it?" Simba asked his best friend. Nala didn't know if she should tell him, surely he remembered…_

"_I can explain that Simba," he spun around. Mufasa was there, "Nala, Zazu will take you home. I'm sorry but I just cannot allow you two to be off on your own after dark. It is unsafe. Especially for the future king," Mufasa looked at Simba, who gave a small smile. Nevertheless, Zazu came and took Nala home while Mufasa talked to Simba._

"_Listen, Simba," Mufasa began, "Nala will be thirteen in two days…" Simba practically jumped a foot,_

"_T--two days?" he asked, worried,_

"_Yes Simba, two days. And until the eve before her birthday, you two are forbidden to even try and conjure up a Patronus in front of each other. Nala's mother has already been informed of this. And don't try anything funny, because we will be watching you," Simba was confused. Why couldn't they summon a Patronus in front of each other anymore? He asked his father this question, "You'll find out in due time. But for now, if you try it, some of your magical energy will be drained, both Nala and you. So please try not to use it,"_

"_What about emergencies?" Simba asked hopefully,_

"_Yes, emergencies are the only time a Patronus should be used. Otherwise just conjuring up a R.O.A.R."_

"_What about those?" Simba asked_

"_No," Mufasa chuckled, "You can't use those with her either. You'll understand soon. Come now, its past your bedtime,"_

"_Dad!" Simba whined. Mufasa all out laughed and sped off towards their hut. Simba began laughing too and followed his dad, finally tackling him a few hundred feet from where they were. Mufasa then picked up his son so he was hanging upside-down, and carried him to the outskirts of the village like that. When they started to walk through the village, Zazu came running up to them, out of breath, then gasped,_

"_Hyena Anamagi! In the Pride Lands!" Mufasa face hardened,_

"_Zazu, take Simba home. I'll take care of them," Mufasa stated,_

"_Aw, man. I never get to do anything fun," Simba muttered as he walked home with Zazu,_

"_Trust me, Simba. When you are king you can chase those stupid, slobbering, mangy poachers from dawn 'till dusk," Simba laughed and made his way home._

_When he got home, he immediately went to his mother for advice on what to get Nala for her birthday._

"_Make it something personal," Sarabi said, "Something that brings back good memories for the both of you. So Simba searched his side of the room for something that was a good memory for both of them. Simba came upon a burlap drawstring bag. Luckily, Nala was still out with her mother, so she wouldn't be able to find her gift before it was ready._

_He opened it up to find a collection of beautiful rocks and shells he and Nala had collected from the Rock Pond When they were little. There were no more shells now, because they were all sitting on Simba's lap. Simba dug through the bag to find something for Nala. Then he found it._

_He found a shimmering rectangular shell, with a silver sheen, that was perfect. This was the first shell he and Nala had collected together as best friends. They both remembered the day they found it. Simba thought what he could do with the shell. He turned it over a couple of times to see if anything came to him. Then he looked on the skinnier side and saw there was a small hole in the shell. He walked over to a mess of tangled string near his bed. Simba plucked a particularly long piece out and began working._


	3. The Graveyard

It was around midnight when Nala finally returned to the hut. Simba had long since gone to bed, but was still awake. He needed to talk to her about the plan for their adventure tomorrow. Nala was already in her pajamas, as it appeared she had changed prior to talking with her mother. She climbed into bed.

"Hey Nala!" Simba whispered. Nala jumped,

"Jeez, Simba!" she said, "You scared me. Why are you still up anyway? It's past midnight!"

"I need to talk to you about our plan for tomorrow--er--today," Simba said

"What plan?" Nala asked, sitting up, "I never agreed to any plan,"

"The plan of how we are gonna go to the werewolf graveyard," Simba continued. Nala yawned,

"Oh, Simba," she said sleepily, "Can't this wait 'till after sunrise? I'm bushed. We'll just figure this out tomorrow," with that, Nala let her head hit the pillow, and was asleep almost instantly. Simba, too, laid down and closed his eyes. Simba did eventually fall asleep, but not after thinking about how they were going to go on their adventure. He decided to take Nala's advice, and just worry about it in the morning.

His sleep was dreamless and he woke almost immediately the next morning. He knew Nala was already up, because the curtain in the middle of the room as drawn. After letting Nala know he was up, Simba got dressed and painted his symbol on his chest. He didn't bother annoying Nala with his usual joke because he was still thinking about his adventure that he and Nala would be going on later today. He was just too excited.

Simba and Nala went down to the dining room for breakfast. Surprisingly, Scar was there, for once. Nonetheless, Simba and Nala took their seats. While everyone was eating and chatting, Simba whispered to Nala;

"I think we should go to the really cool place after breakfast. It could take us a while," Simba said, referring to the werewolf graveyard when he said 'really cool place'

"Where exactly is this really cool place?" Sarabi asked, clearly having overheard what Simba said. He always wondered how moms could do that. Out of the corner of his eye, Simba could've sworn that he saw his Uncle Scar's head perk up a little.

"Oh, nowhere," Simba said sheepishly,

"Right," Sarabi said, still clearly suspicious

"So, Mom," Simba said, "May Nala and I be excused?"

"By chance, would you be heading off to this, so called, 'really cool place'?" Sarabi asked, smirking

"Please Mom?" Simba asked, clearly abandoning being vague and going straight to begging

"Alright," Sarabi said. Simba and Nala got up and started walking towards the door when Sarabi called after them;

"As long as you take Zazu with you!" Simba and Nala's shoulders slumped, clearly losing the enjoyment if Zazu was coming along. Zazu turned to Sarabi and opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a few squeaks of protest. Mufasa gave him the 'do-as-your-told' look. Zazu stopped his unintelligible protests and followed Nala and Simba out of the dining room. The only stop they made was for Zazu to get his broomstick, because he did not fancy walking because of his nearing old age. In a few minutes they were walking on the fruitful savannah, teeming with life. Simba and Nala walked below Zazu who was flying about seven feet above them.

"Step lively," Zazu said in his British accent, "The sooner we get to this 'really cool place' the sooner we can go home," Nala rolled her eyes then looked at Simba.

"So," she began, "How're we gonna ditch the dodo?' she asked, motioning with her head towards Zazu,

"I don't know yet…" Simba said, thinking of ideas

"Oh! I know!" Nala said, "How about we…" then they began talking in inaudible whispers. Zazu noticed this and landed down before them,

"Oh, just look at you two!" Zazu said, smiling, "Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled!"

"What do you mean?" Nala asked, crossing her arms,

"You two are intended, affianced, betrothed," Zazu said, throwing them a bone. Yet they still looked at him confusedly. Zazu sighed, but he was still smiling, "One day you two are going to be married!" Zazu exclaimed. He expected the two children before him to be a bit grossed out, or even surprised at the news. But they did one thing Zazu never expected.

They began to crack up.

"Oh," Simba said between giggles, "That's a good one Zazu,"

"Yeah," Nala agreed, wiping away a tear,

"Fine whatever you want to think," Zazu huffed, "But remember; a majordomo never lies," Zazu was about to mount his broom,

"If that was true," Simba said as he stopped laughing, "That would be the first thing to go when I'm king,"

"Not so long as I'm around," Zazu said, turning to face them again,

"Well, in that case your fired," Simba said, smirking,

"Nice try, but only the king can do that,"

"But he is the future king," Nala butted in,

"Yeah, so you hafta do what I tell you," Simba said smugly,

"Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed," Zazu retorted

"Not the way I see it," Simba said, grinning, beginning to walk the other way. Then, unexpectedly, he jumped back s he was facing Zazu, and began singing,

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies, beware!" Simba sang, while chasing Zazu, with Nala close behind. Zazu stopped abruptly as his foot got caught in a small pot hole,

"Well I've never seen and king, or beast, with quite so little hair," Zazu sang as he pulled his foot out. Simba rolled his eyes and kept walking,

"I'm gonna be the main/mane event, like no king was before," Simba climbed a tree, "I'm brushing up, I'm looking down, I'm working on my R.O.A.R.!" Simba climbed down a few feet to where Zazu was sitting on a rock. Simba pointed his wand at Zazu, which startled him and made him fall off the rock and into some mud.

"Well that's rather an uninspiring thing," Zazu brushed himself off and was hit in the back by none other than his broom. He was shot up by the sudden impact, did a flip in midair, then mounted swiftly.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Simba sang, while he and Nala ran through a river of water. Zazu's broom, being confused by the sudden changes of direction, sent Zazu into the water, so he was soaking wet. He trudged over to Nala and Simba, sitting on either side of a very skinny stream.

"You have rather a long way to go, Young Master, if you think.." Zazu said quickly, but unable to finish his sentence.

"No one sayin' 'do this'," Simba sang as Nala made a face at Zazu,

"Now when I said that.." Zazu tried,

"No one saying 'be there'," Nala sang, while Simba made a face at Zazu,

"What I meant was.." Zazu tried again

"No one sayin' 'stop that'," Simba continued

"What?--No--You don't realize…" Zazu attempted,

"No one saying 'see here'," they both sang, making faces at Zazu,

"NOW SEE HERE!" Zazu exclaimed at the top of his lungs,

"Free to run around all day," Simba sang as he and Nala rode some ostriches. Zazu made his way out of the pond and attempted to wring himself off. He then mounted his broom.

"Well that's definitely out," Zazu commented on what Simba just sang,

"Free to do it all my way!" Simba sang as he and Nala rode to ostriches across the savannah towards the werewolf graveyard. Zazu tried to catch up with them for a few minutes, then finally did.

"I think it's time that you and I arrange a heart to heart," he said, looking at Simba, and not keeping his eyes ahead of him. Zazu then ran into the hindquarters of a rhino. Zazu being so small, and the rhino being so big, the rhino didn't feel anything.

"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start," Simba sang, angering Zazu by the use of the nickname he abhorred. Zazu flew over to a log and sat on it,

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about," however, the log Zazu sat on was floating down a river, and, alas, he fell down the waterfall at the end of said river. He flew back up, clearly frustrated ,

"This child is getting wildly out of wing," Zazu sang,

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" Simba sang out. Nala can summoned many animals up in an attempt to lose Zazu. Simba and Nala ran through a herd of migrating elephants, laughing the entire time. Zazu, fearing for the children and his job, swooped down to try and find them. What he found was a cluster of many animals, with Simba at the top.

"Everybody look left," Zazu was trampled by the cluster of animals, "Everybody look right," Zazu was trampled again. Simba slid down the neck of the giraffe he was sitting on while singing,

"Everywhere you look," Simba ran to a patch of sunlight, "I'm standing in the spotlight!"

"Not yet!" Zazu called while trying to remove himself from between and giraffe and rhino. Then the animals began to sing, which was part of the plan that Nala hatched with them to get Zazu away from them.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing," they sang, "Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing," Zazu was thrown up to some monkeys who were holding him down and picking bugs out of his hair, "It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling," the giraffes threw Nala and Simba up and down, like a trampoline. A tower of animals began to form.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Simba sang as the tower built and he and Nala climbed to the top, "Oh I just can't wait to be king!" he sang again as he and Nala sat on the top, "Oh I just can't wait.." the tower began to sway and collapse, "To be king!" Simba finished as the tower fell completely. Somehow, Zazu got on the bottom, managing to hold everything up, but just barely. His knees buckled from the weight of the rhino above him, and it fell right on Zazu.

"I beg your pardon, madam," Zazu said, his voice muffled, "But, get off!" the rhino didn't budge, "Simba! Nala!" he called for the children, but they were long gone.

Simba and Nala had run off far away from Zazu, almost at their destination.

"Alright! It worked!" Simba said,

"Yeah, we lost him," Nala agreed,

"I, am a genius," Simba said smugly,

"Hey genius," Nala retorted, "It was my idea,"

"Yeah," Simba began, "But I pulled it off,"

"With me!" Nala added

"Oh yeah?" Simba asked, pulling out his wand for a little mock-duel. They were familiar with this game and the only damage usually done was something being written on you. After a few seconds, Nala got Simba.

"Ha," she said, "Pinned ya," the word 'pinned' appeared on Simba's forehead in capital letters

"Hey," Simba said, "Get it off," Nala erased the writing with a wave of her wand, then began to walk away smugly. Simba tried to shoot the spell at he again, but she was too quick. In a matter of seconds, Nala shot the spell back at Simba, but he dodged that too. She ran along with Simba at her tail shooting the spell at Nala and she shot it back at him. There was a small cliff, about five feet high, and they slid down it with ease. While doing so, Nala hit Simba with the spell.

"Pinned ya again," Nala announced when they got to the bottom. Then a plume of steam came gushing out of a geyser which snapped them back to reality. Before them lay a grey wasteland with bones and skeletons everywhere. A couple feet away from Nala and Simba was a large cave, obviously supposed to be a den of some sort, or was.

"This is it," Simba said quietly, "We made it," They walked a little bit closer to the giant den. From there they got a full look at the entire graveyard,

"Whoa," they said together,

"It's so creepy," Nala noted

"Yeah, I know," Simba agreed turning to his best friend, "Isn't it great?"

"We could get in big trouble," Nala pointed out

"I know," Simba said, giving a small laugh

"I wonder if there are any skeletons in mid-morph in there," Nala asked, slowly walking towards the den with Simba,

"There's only one way to know," Simba said looking at Nala, "C'mon. Let's go check it out," Simba began to walk over to it when something, rather someone, landed in front of him.

"Wrong! The only thing we will be doing is checking out of here," the unmistakable voice of Zazu said,

"Aw man," Simba said, disappointed,

"We're way beyond the boundaries of the Pride Lands," Zazu said, worriedly,

"Is little banana-beak scared?" Simba asked sarcastically

"It's Mr. Banana-Beak to you, fuzzy," Zazu said ruffling Simba's hair, "And right now we are all in very real danger,"

"Danger?" Simba asked, "I laugh in the face of danger, ha ha ha ha!" A fiendish laughter came from inside the den. Out came three grey hyenas, or so they appeared to be. Simba jumped back to Nala and Zazu, an they all began to back up slowly. Simba blinked, and the hyenas were no longer hyenas, but humans. _Anamagi, _Simba thought in fear. Two men and one woman stood before them. All three had jet-black hair.

"Well, well, well Banzai, what do we have here?" the woman asked,

"Hmm," the one called Banzai answered, "I dunno Shenzi. What about you Ed?" Banzai asked the rather psychotic looking man. Ed, the last one who was clearly insane, just laughed his crazy laugh.

"Yeah," Banzai agreed, "That's what I was thinking," he said evilly, "A trio of trespassers!" By know the three Anamagi were right in from of Nala, Simba and Zazu.

"Quite by accident, I assure you," Zazu began, "Simply a navigational error," he turned to walk away with Nala and Simba but Shenzi grabbed the back of his shirt,

"Wait, wait, wait," Shenzi said, "I know you. You're Mufasa's little stooge!"

"I, madam, am the king's majordomo," Zazu said, freeing his shirt from her grip. Ed and Banzai were walking around Nala and Simba, who were standing next to each other.

"So that would make you…" Banzai began, talking to Simba

"The future king," Simba finished for him. Zazu walked beside Nala and Simba and Shenzi joined her friends in walking around the three.

"Well, do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Shenzi asked Simba

"You can't do anything to me," Simba scoffed,

"Technically they can," Zazu said with a humorless laugh, "We are on their land,"

"But Zazu," Simba asked, "You told me they were nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers. Zazu laughed nervously,

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay," Zazu muttered to Simba,

"Who you calling oopid-stay?" Banzai accused

"My, my, my look at the sun! We really should be going!" Zazu said, ushering the kids to follow

"What's the hurry?" Shenzi asked, blocking their path, "We'd love for you to stay for dinner," This statement made it clear the Simba, Nala, and Zazu that they were cannibals in their hyena form.

"Yeah," Banzai said, "We could have whatever's 'lion' around!" Banzai said, making a reference to where they were from. The hyenas cracked up nonetheless

"I got one! I got one!" Shenzi said, "Make mine a 'kid' sandwich! Whatcha think?" they laughed again. Ed began flailing around and pointing frantically.

"What Ed?" Shenzi asked. Banzai looked to where Ed was pointing.

"Hey," Banzai began, "Did we order this dinner to go?"

"No, why?" Shenzi responded,

"Because there it goes!" Simba, Nala and Zazu took the chance while they were cracking jokes to make a run for it. The Anamagi quickly turned back into hyenas and began chasing the trio. Zazu was not as fast as the kids, and got left behind, so the hyenas took a hold of him.

"Did we lose 'em?" Nala asked, panting

"I think so," Simba said, also breathing heavily, "Where's Zazu?" Simba asked. Zazu was, in fact, in the clutches of the now human Anamagi. They were in another cave with more geysers of steam.

"Little majordomo man hippity-hop all the way to the birdie boiler," Banzai said while controlling Zazu because he was so small.

"No! Not the birdie boiler!" Zazu screamed. They shoved him in anyway and he was shot up followed by a tail of very hot steam. The gang began to laugh very heartily.

"Hey," Simba said, witnessing what just happened, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like, you?" Shenzi asked,

"Oops," If they weren't in mortal danger, Nala would've smacked him for his stupidity. They ran for a few minutes, but the, now hyenas, Anamagi were ever on their tails.

"Nala," Simba said as they were running, "There is a dead end up ahead,"

"What?" she screamed and tried to veer off, but Simba grabbed her hand to keep her from going away. He noticed a slight blush rise to her face, but ignored it,

"Listen to me," He continued, "When we get to the dead end I want you to get behind me and close your eyes,"

"Why?" she asked frantically,

"The Patronus rule!" Simba yelled as they picked up speed again. When they did reach the dead end, Nala did as she was told and stood behind Simba. The Anamagi were humans again, and slowly approaching them now, taunting them. Simba pulled out him wand, which was cue to Nala to close her eyes,

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Simba yelled, but all that appeared was the silvery Mist again that only looked faintly like an animal. The Anamagi looked at each other, then laughed

"That was it?" Shenzi asked Simba, laughing, "C'mon, do it again,"

"_Expecto--_" Simba began, but was cut off by a much more powerful voice

"_Expecto Patronum!_"_ Simba and Nala looked up to see a silver lion charging at the three cannibals. It held them down with ease, as f it was made from pure silver and not silver mist. Two figures jumped down from where they were standing above. One was tall with brilliant red hair, and the other was short and skinny. Nala and Simba looked at each other. They were in trouble now._

_Mufasa stood over the three Anamagi while his R.O.A.R. held them down. _

"_If you ever come near my son again…" Mufasa boomed,_

"_This is your son?" Shenzi asked_

"_Oh, your son," Banzai said,_

"_Did you know that?" Shenzi asked Banzai_

"_Nope, did you?" he replied,_

"_No! Of course not!" she replied. _

"_Ed?" they asked. Ed, being the idiot he is, nodded his head. The Patronus roared in their faces. All three cowered in fear. Banzai looked up,_

"_Tootles," he said, all three managed to get up, transform, and run away. Zazu walked next to Mufasa, and gave him an encouraging nod. Mufasa gave him a look that immediately drained Zazu of all pride he was previously bearing. Simba and Nala walked forward towards Mufasa and Zazu. _

"_Dad, I--" Simba began,_

"_You deliberately disobeyed me," Mufasa said, _

"_Dad--dad I'm sorry," Simba said, very guilty for his actions,_

"_Let's go home," Mufasa said sternly. Mufasa walked in front, followed by Zazu, then Nala and Simba behind. As they were leaving, they were being watched. A tall man with greasy black hair and a scar over his eye watched them leave the cavern. _

_It was twilight as they approached the village. Mufasa was still very far ahead of the children. Mufasa stopped._

"_Zazu!" he called. Zazu gingerly walked over,_

"_Yes, sire?" he asked sheepishly_

"_Take Nala home, I must teach my son a lesson," Simba looked to where his father stood, and hid behind Nala in a futile attempt not to be seen. Zazu strode over to them._

"_Come, Nala," he said, "And Simba," he put his hands on Simba's shoulders, "Good luck," Zazu turned around and began to walk away. Before she left, Nala gave Simba's hand a quick squeeze,_

"_I thought you were really brave," she whispered to him, then followed after Zazu._

"_Simba!" Mufasa boomed. Simba slowly began to walk over to his father, ashamed in every way. He looked up at his father. Mufasa was strong and well-built. Simba was nothing like that. Mufasa looked down to his son,_

"_Simba, I'm very disappointed in you," Mufasa began,_

"_I know, I know," Simba said,_

"_You could've been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse you put Nala in danger!" Simba let a single tear roll down his cheek,_

"_I--I was just trying to be brave like you," Simba said,_

"_I'm only brave when I have to be," Mufasa continued, "Simba, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble,"_

"_But your not scared of anything," Simba added,_

"_I was today,"_

"_You were?"_

"_Yes," Mufasa said, "I thought I might lose you,"_

"_Oh," Simba realized, "I guess even kings get scared sometimes," Mufasa nodded his head, "But you know what?" Simba asked,_

"_What?" Mufasa answered,_

"_I think those hyenas were even more scared!" Mufasa chuckled,_

"'_Cause nobody messes with your dad!" Mufasa grabbed Simba and gave him a noogie, Simba happily protesting the entire time. Simba playfully tackled his father and they mock wrestled for a few seconds until they both lay down in the grass, side by side. _

"_Dad?" Simba asked, Mufasa looked to his son, "We're pals, right?" Mufasa chuckled,_

"_Right,"_

"_And we'll always be together, right?" Mufasa's face became slightly more serious,_

"_Simba," he began, "Let me tell you something my father told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars,"_

"_Really?" Simba asked,_

"_Yes," Mufasa continued, "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you, and so will I,"_


	4. Nala's Promise

here comes another song!

disclaimer: i dont own the lion king nor harry potter

* * *

Back in the werewolf graveyard, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were hanging about one of the caverns.

"That lousy Mufasa," Banzai said, "Because of him I won't be able to sit for a week," he was talking about the scars on his hindquarters from when the Patronus pinned them. Ed laughed his crazy laugh at Banzai, "Hey, it's not funny, Ed!" Banzai snapped, yet Ed kept on laughing, "Hey shut up!" Ed did not, so Banzai turned into a hyena, as did Ed, and they began to fight.

"Will you knock it off!" Shenzi called to them. They turned back into humans, hoverer Ed seemed to be enjoying himself by biting his own arm.

"He started it!" Banzai pointed at Ed,

"Look at you guys!" Shenzi continued, "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain,"

"Man, I hate dangling," But Banzai did not even notice one forming at his own mouth.

"Yeah," Shenzi continued, "If it weren't for those Wizards we'd be running the place,"

"Man, I hate Wizards," Banzai agreed,

"They're so pushy," Shenzi said,

"And hairy," Banzai added,

"And stinky,"

"And man are they,"

"U-gly!" they said together, and started laughing again.

"Oh, surely we Wizards aren't all that bad," a voice purred from behind a curtain of emerald steam. It lowered to reveal the same man who witnessed Mufasa fighting the hyenas earlier.

"Oh, Scar. It's just you," Banzai said, relieved,

"We were afraid it was somebody important," Shenzi added,

"Yeah, you know, like Mufasa," Banzai said

"I see," Scar hissed,

"Now that's power," Banzai said, impressed

"Tell me about it," Shenzi agreed, "I just hear that name and I shudder," Banzai began saying 'Mufasa' over and over to make Shenzi shudder.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Scar said, rubbing his temples,

"No, not you Scar," Banzai said, "I mean, you're one of us. You're our pal,"

"Charmed," Scar said, utterly bored

"Oh, I love that," Shenzi said, "He's not the king but he's still so proper,"

"Yeah. Hey Scar, didja bring us anything to eat? Old buddy, old pal, didja, didja, didja?" Banzai asked

"I don't think you really deserve this," Scar said, pulling out a handsome zebra leg, "I practically gift wrapped those kids for you, and couldn't even dispose of them," he dropped the leg nonetheless, which then the three turned into hyenas and ate the entire thing in about forty seconds. After they turned back into humans.

"Well," Shenzi said, wiping her mouth, "It's not exactly like they were alone Scar,"

"Yeah," Banzai agreed, "What are we supposed to do, kill Mufasa?" Scar smiled evilly,

"Precisely," he purred. Scar jumped from the high ledge where he was standing and began walking towards them as more green steam was erupted by the geysers,

"I know that your powers of retention," Scar sang, "Are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention!" He swatted a bone from Ed, "My words are a matter of pride," Ed sat up in a salute, with his tongue sticking out, "It's clear from your vacant expression that the lights aren't all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions," he turned to Shenzi and Banzai, who were standing a few feet away, "Even you can't be caught unaware!" The sudden burst of sound made them fall backwards, then were launched up but more by steam.

"So be prepared for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news!" Scar began walking up a path in the rock, "A shining new era, is tip-toeing nearer," he mock-tiptoed a few feet,

"And where do we feature?" Shenzi asked, now on solid ground after being shot up,

"Just listen to teacher," Scar said, pinching her cheek, "I know it sound sorted, but you'll be rewarded," Shenzi rubbed her now sore cheek, "When at last I am given my dues," he climbed up a tall rock where Ed was chewing a bone as a hyena, "And injustice, deliciously squared," he kicked Ed off, "Be prepared!" Shenzi, Banzai and Ed all were in a pile of bones on the ground. They each had a different skull over their face as a mask.

"Yeah, be prepared," Banzai said, popping out of the pile, "Prepared for what?"

"For the death of the king!" Scar boomed,

"What's wrong?" Banzai asked, "Is he sick?" Banzai rested his elbows on the ledge where Scar was sitting,

"No, fool, we're gonna kill him. Simba too." Scar said grabbing Banzai by the collar of his shirt, and throwing him back,

"Great idea!" Shenzi added, "Who needs a king?"

"No king, no king, la la la la la!" They sang,

"Idiots!" Scar yelled, "There will be a king,"

"But you said…" Banzai started,

"I will be king!" Scar told them, "Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed cheered.

"Long live the king! Long live the king!" Other hyena Anamagi from their pack joined in with the chant. Soon they were all in lines marching, all facing Scar the entire time. They began to sing,

"It is great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all time adored,"

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board," Scar signaled slitting his throat, "The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee," Scar jumped down from his rock, "The point that I must emphasize is, you won't get a sniff without me!" he roared and walked towards the hyena Anamagi, which made them run away.

"So be prepared for the coo of the century," Scar sang as he jumped from rock to rock, for the pressure underground made the earth start moving some of the rocks in the cavern skyward, "Be prepared for the murkiest scam," Scar jumped on one of the rocks moving up, "Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial, is simply why I'll be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am," Scar's rock rose up into the nighttime sky, still over the cave, "Yes my teeth and ambition are bared, be prepared!" Scar laughed maniacally into the night. When he was finished, he turned to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

"You three," he bellowed, "My plan is to be put into motion in two days time. And remember;" he added, turning to walk away,

"Be prepared."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nala woke to a great surprise that morning.

"Happy Happy Birthday! I hope your dreams come true! Happy Happy Birthday! I hope you like this song because I spent all night making it up for you!" Simba held the last note as he sang the long last line. He held his arms as if saying 'ta-da!' Nala laughed and gave a small applause.

"Happy Birthday Nala!" Simba said, giving her a small wrapped box. She thanked him, and opened it to find tissue paper on the inside.

"Great," Nala said, "Tissue paper. What I've always wanted," she gave him a sarcastic look.

"Under the tissue paper," Simba rolled his eyes. Nala removed the tissue paper to find a woven bracelet with a silver rectangular shell in the middle. Her eyes widened,

"Oh Simba," she gaped, "Did you make this?" he nodded, and Nala encased him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow! Jeez Nala! I can't breathe!" he gasped,

"Sorry," she said, letting go of him, "But thank you. I really love it," Nala put on the bracelet and admired it on her wrist, and thanked Simba again, and again. Simba closed the curtain in their room to shut her up, and so they could get dressed. As he was getting dressed, Simba realized that Nala was going to have a change in her daily wardrobe sometime today, like he went through on his thirteenth birthday.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Nala mumbled from her side, "Simba! I can tell you what I got when I went shopping with my mom now!"

"What did you get?" Simba called through the curtain,

"Stuff for my corset! I've been working on it ever since I got the stuff," Simba was finished getting dressed now, and was painting his sun, "I'm gonna put it on today, but I won't see the patterned part until noon today, some sort of tradition. It's already woven in so I dunno how they are going to…whoa," she stopped abruptly.

"What?" Simba asked, "What is it?" Nala opened the curtain. She had her normal brown skirt on, but she was already wearing her corset. It went from just below her armpits to just above her hips. But there was nothing on it,

"Now I know how they hid it," Nala said, pointing to the patch of cloth tied around the corset, with a clear blank spot, "But I still don't know what is gonna happen at noon today! I'm dying to know!"

"Me too," Simba agreed. **A/N This bold will usually be me and my commentary. Looks like Simba and Nala forgot their culture lesson on the traditions of turning thirteen! **He shrugged and they went downstairs to breakfast. They ran into Scar on the way down.

"My, my, Nala. Look at you," he said, creeping them both out, "You are quite the young lady now. I suppose they are officially announcing it midday, correct?" Simba and Nala were confused, "Ah, I see you don't know what I'm talking about. Then be prepared for an unexpected surprise later today," **A/N lol Scar quote 'be prepared' **Simba made the crazy symbol towards his uncle as he walked away, then entered the dining room with Nala. When they walked in, Mufasa smiled at them,

"Happy Birthday, Nala," he said lovingly. Nala smiled warmly at him, then took her seat across from her mother, who seemed very happy today. They ate breakfast with pleasant conversation, then Simba and Nala left to explore the savannah until lunch time. Mufasa was not worried that they would get into trouble again after last time. Plus, it was Nala's birthday. Simba wouldn't put her in danger on her birthday.

Before they knew it, it was close to noon. Simba and Nala hurried back to the castle hut so they wouldn't be late for the ceremony for Nala. Nala and Simba found Zazu and asked him where they should go for the ceremony.

"You must go to the dining hall," Zazu answered. Nala began to walk towards the dining hall alone, "No," Zazu said, looking towards her. She stopped, "Both of you," he looked at Simba with a sparkle in his eye, then walked away, leaving them alone to venture to the dining hall. When they entered, the great table was missing, and there were three chairs set up. Mufasa was already sitting in one.

"Come, sit," he said, motioning for them to sit in the two chairs before him. Nala and Simba sat in the chairs, which were facing each other, "Do you either have any idea what you are here for?" Mufasa asked,

"I know I am here for a ceremony because I have turned thirteen," Nala answered, "But I don't know why Simba is here," Mufasa nodded,

"You are correct Nala. But this is a ceremony you both must take part in," Simba just noticed his mother, Nala's mother, and Zazu standing behind Mufasa's chair, "Now, we will make this ceremony short and sweet," Mufasa said, standing up, "You both are familiar that those who are married, or destined to be married, share the same Patronus, correct?" Simba and Nala looked at each other. They had no idea where he was going with this, "Now I would like you each to conjure up a Patronus for me, but small, in your own hands, so the other can't see,"

"But father," Simba interjected, "How can we conjure a Patronus? Neither of us has done it fully before," Nala nodded in agreement. Mufasa chuckled,

"The same reason we can summon a Patronus at all. Some questions are unanswered. But if you'd be so kind as to try," Mufasa trailed off. Simba shrugged,

"_Expecto Patronum,_" Simba and Nala said together, and, amazingly, a small lion formed in Simba's hands. By the look on Nala's face, Simba knew she had her Patronus in her hands, too.

"Now," Mufasa said, "On the count of three, I'd like you to show each other your Patronus. One, two, three." Simba and Nala thrust their palm out in front of themselves, looking at the other's palm. In Simba's hand stood a small lion, who gave a small roar. In Nala's hand, was a strong lioness, looking at the lion in front of her. Simba and Nala looked shocked. In and instant, the sun on Simba's chest transformed into a lion and the blank spot on Nala's corset took the form of a lioness. This meant only one thing. _They were betrothed. _Simba looked in shock at his mother, who gave a small smile. Both Simba and Nala looked at Zazu, who was right all along. Zazu held up his right hand and put his other over his heart,

"A majordomo never lies," he said quietly, quoting himself from earlier. Nala also noticed that two stripes had formed on the sides of her brown skirt. They were an orange-red. She looked back up at Mufasa who said,

"It is clear you two are in shock. We'll leave you two alone to talk this out," he signaled for Zazu and the women to follow him out of the dining hall. Nala and Simba still sat, mouths agape.

"What?" Simba said loudly, "I never thought that--but--huh?" he was confused and that clearly showed on his face, Nala let a small giggle escape at the look on Simba's face, "How is this funny?" Simba screamed, "We. Are. Betrothed. As in getting married!" Simba said, flailing his arms. Nala stood up and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Simba," she said slowly, "This means nothing for a very long time. Girls always get betrothed at my age, but they never get married until they are at least twenty," this calmed Simba down. Nala removed her hands from Simba's shoulders. Simba still looked frustrated. He sat back down, Nala following suit.

"I still don't get it," Simba said, Nala's face lightened up as if she was having an idea,

"I do," she said plainly, looking at him, "Don't you see? Look at us!" she said, motioning towards themselves,

"We're betrothed," Simba stated plainly,

"No," Nala said, "Well, yes, but that is beside the point. We are best friends, right?" Simba nodded, "And who made us best friends by always making us play together when we were little, having us share a bedroom for our entire lives," Simba finally got what she was saying,

"I can't believe we have been so blind to it," Simba said, "It was our parents all along. This has been their plan since the very beginning. If we weren't planned to be married one day, then we probably wouldn't even know each other," he gave a humorless laugh and sat back in his chair, looking dazed. Nala looked serious,

"Simba," she said, he looked up and sat up as she was, "Can you promise me something?" he nodded, "I want you to promise that this whole engagement thing won't get between our friendship. Promise?" she stuck out her fist,

"I promise," Simba said, putting his fist to hers. They twisted their outstretched hands like turning a key in a lock, sealing their promise.

"C'mon," Nala said getting up, "We still have the rest of the day to explore,"

"Right," Simba said, now smiling. They both left the dining room and went outside to explore more of their home. Simba enjoyed it greatly, and that was well, because it was one of the last times he would get to do it.

* * *

c'mon! press the little green button....you know you want to!

dun dun dunn! what is gonna happen? well, if you've seen the movie then you know! oh, and i shed more light on the betrothal thing cuz 1) its fun and 2) i dont get how two best friends could just let that go. thus nala's promise. 


	5. Tragedy

i apologize for how short this chapter is. i wanted to get his part done and save what's coming next for the next chapter.

i no own lion king nor harry potter

* * *

The next morning Scar took Simba out after breakfast. He took his nephew out to the gorge just a few hundred feet from the outskirts of the village. Simba and Scar went down into the gorge,

"What are we doing down here?" Simba asked his uncle,

"Your father has a surprise for you," Scar said, "You know a sort of father-son…thing," Scar said, waving his hand uninterestedly. Simba was excited for his father's surprise.

"What is it?" Simba asked,

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Scar replied coolly,

"I'll still act surprised," Scar chuckled,

"You naughty boy. Now wait here while I go get your father,"

"I'll go with you," Simba said, beginning to walk towards his home,

"NO!" Scar composed himself, "No. You wait here, we don't want another mishap like what happened with the hyena Anamagi," Simba took a submissive position,

"You know about that?" Simba asked ashamedly,

"Simba," Scar replied, "Everybody knows about that. Between you and me, you should probably work on that little R.O.A.R. of yours, hmm?" Simba nodded and Scar walked off. Simba conjured his R.O.A.R. (A/N for those of you who are forgetful a R.O.A.R. and a Patronus are the same animal) in his hands and let it walk around on the rock he was sitting on.

Above the gorge on the opposite side where the village was, there was an entire herd of wildebeest grazing. In the shadows a few hundred feet behind were lurking three lone figures.

"Oh I'm so hungry! I've gotta have a wildebeest!" Shenzi slapped Banzai upside the head,

"No," she said,

"Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Banzai asked, his stomach grumbling

"Shut up!" Shenzi said,

"I can't help it!" Banzai said, defending his stomach, "I'm just so hungry,"

"We have to wait for the signal from Scar," Shenzi said. Just then Scar appeared on a rock a few yards away. Shenzi looked at Banzai and Ed,

"Let's go," she said gravely. They turned into hyenas and ran off.

Down in the gorge, Simba still sat on the rock. His R.O.A.R. wandered around and was trying to scare a lizard that was on the rock next to Simba. It roared quietly, not phasing the lizard. Then it roared loudly, snapping Simba back from his daydream. Simba gave a sharp look to the small lion, and it disappeared. Simba sighed and looked at the ground below him. The pebbles were shaking. Simba thought that was odd until he saw the cloud of dust about a mile away. He looked closer to discover it a stampede of wildebeest. Simba's eyes widened and he gasped, then he began to run. He ran as fast as he could away from the coming herd. Simba ran away from the endless wildebeest, and almost tripped once, but quickly regained his balance, the wildebeest ever on his tail.

Back in the village, Zazu was making his morning rounds with Mufasa. Zazu turned around to see a cloud of dust rising above the gorge a few miles away.

"Look, sire," Zazu said, "The herds are on the move,"

"Odd," Mufasa noted, looking towards the cloud. Scar came running up to them,

"Mufasa!" he called, "Quick! Stampede! In the gorge! Simba's down there!"

"Simba!" Mufasa said worriedly.

The wildebeest were gaining on Simba. Simba got caught in the running herd, and couldn't find a way out. He spotted a dead tree up ahead, and ran to it, climbing it. He hung on for dear life as the tree shook as the wildebeest sped by it.

Mufasa, Scar, and Zazu were running (in Zazu's case, flying on his broom) as fast as they could down to Simba. Mufasa in the lead, Scar behind him, and Zazu flying above. Zazu flew ahead of the king and his brother to find Simba. Zazu swooped down into the gorge and skimmed the top of the wildebeest, searching. Zazu's eyes darted Back and forth frantically as he searched for the boy. Finally, Zazu spotted Simba on the tree.

"Zazu! Help me!" Simba called to the majordomo,

"Don't worry!" Zazu reassured Simba, "Your father is on the way, hold on!"

"Hurry!" Simba yelled. Zazu flew back up to Scar and Mufasa, who were just arriving. Both men looked at the stampede frantically. Zazu flew up to them,

"There! There! On that tree!" Zazu pointed straight at Simba dangling from the tree. Scar and Mufasa's gazes followed Zazu's finger to where Simba hung.

"Hold on Simba!" Mufasa called to his son. Just then, a wildebeest crashed through the trunk of the tree Simba was in. The tree almost collapsed. Mufasa sped into the fray, following the direction the wildebeest were headed.

"Oh, Scar! This is terrible!" Zazu said frantically, "What do we do? What do we do?!" Zazu looked like a mess, "I know! I'll go back for help! Yes, for help," Zazu rambled, starting to fly off. Scar punched Zazu into the stone, knocking the majordomo out.

Mufasa ran, missing Simba by a few yards. He noticed this, sped under a wildebeest, and straight back towards Simba. Mufasa ran full speed towards his son. He was almost there when a collision with a running animal knocked Mufasa down. A wildebeest then sped fully through the trunk of the tree Simba was in, sending the young prince flying. Mufasa got up, jumped, and caught Simba in the air. Mufasa quickly transferred Simba to his back, and began running towards the side of the gorge.

The entire time, Scar stood, following Simba and Mufasa from above the stampede. He walked, following their progress through the fray.

Mufasa jumped to the side of the gorge, flipping Simba off his back and onto the safety of the ledge. Mufasa held on with all his might, but was knocked over by a charging wildebeest. Simba got up and scanned the stampede for any signs of his father. Simba's eyes began moving faster and faster until Mufasa jumped up from the animals, and began climbing the steep, uphill rock towards safety.

Mufasa was feet away from the safety of the ledge when Scar appeared above him. Simba ran up to get a better view of his father's ascent.

"Scar!" Mufasa called up, losing his grip, "Brother! Help me!" Mufasa struggled to keep his grip. Scar merely stood above his brother. Then, in a burst of movement, Scar went down and gripped his brother's wrists by digging his nails deep into the flesh. Mufasa roared in pain. Scar smiled evilly and bent down to tell Mufasa something. Scar uttered four words, and four words only before throwing Mufasa off.

"Long live the king,"

Simba saw his father fall the hundreds of feet to the stampede below.

"Noooo!" Simba yelled. In a few seconds, the stampede cleared and the dust began to settle. Simba ran down to the floor of the gorge and began running around frantically searching for his father. There was the sound of running that came from behind Simba. Simba spun around to see if it was his father, but it was only a lone wildebeest, lost from it's herd. Simba turned and watched it go. His gaze raveled to the fleshy looking mound under the upside-down "V" shape that was the tree Simba was on earlier. Simba trotted over to the limp body of his father, laying on the dusty ground. Simba couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying. Simba's face was covered in dust from the stampede, but there were two clean stripes from where his tears fell. Simba went over to the corpse of his father. Simba fell to his knees and grasped his father's large hand in his own. Simba held his father's limp hand to his own beating heart and let all his emotion take over. Simba sat there, crying for a few minutes until a shadow began to appear in the dusty air.

The figure walked closer to reveal itself as Scar, approaching the mourning boy. Simba looked up to his uncle, then fell into his open arms, a fresh batch of tears flowing freely.

"Simba," Scar whispered, "What have you done?" Simba backed away,

"Wha--I didn't do--it was an accident," Simba defended. Scar walked over then hugged his nephew again,

"Of course, of course," Scar comforted, "No one ever means for these things to happen," Scar stroked his nephew's hair, "But the king is dead," Scar said seriously, "What will your mother think?" Scar said, faking being worried for Simba. Simba looked up at Scar, fear portrayed in his eyes,

"Wha--what do I do Uncle Scar?" Simba asked his uncle, backing up again

"Run away, Simba," Scar replied, slowly walking towards Simba, "Run away and never return," Simba backed up a few more steps, then turned around and began sprinting away. Three more figures emerged from the dust. It was Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"Kill him," Scar ordered. The three immediately turned into hyenas and started chasing after Simba. Simba had run up the steep hill that led back to a cliff. He turned around to see the three hyenas charging at him. Simba jumped down the slope, and tumbled down and off into a briar patch below. Being nimble, Simba could weave his way through the spiky branches out into the cracked desert plain.

Banzai noticed the briar patch up ahead, and began to stop. He reached a full stop at the edge of the cliff leading to the briars. Shenzi followed his lead, and bumped into him, knocking him further to the edge. Ed, being an idiot, didn't stop in time and ended up pushing Banzai off the edge. Shenzi and Ed turned back into humans and began laughing as Banzai leapt up, yowling in pain. He climbed back up and turned back into a human.

"What are you doing?" he asked Shenzi, "Go get 'em,"

"No way," Shenzi replied, "I don't wanna end up like you, cactus-butt!" Banzai pulled some thorns from his backside, and threw them at a laughing Ed, "He's as good as dead out there anyway. And if he does come back, we'll kill him," Shenzi concluded.

"Ya hear that!" Banzai called out to a running Simba, "If you come back, we'll kill ya!" his last two words echoed as Simba ran even faster. The three Anamagi walked away, cackling.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Scar stood upon the rock overlooking the entire village, as it gather before him.

"The death of Mufasa," Scar began, "Was a tragic loss. But to lose Simba as well, who had barely begun to live," Many women stood at the foot of the rock comforting Sarabi because she had not lost just one, but two members of her family. Sarafina held Nala in a tight embrace as Nala shed all the tears that her body could produce.

"But out of the ashes of this tragedy," Scar continued, "A new era shall begin, and our kingdom will begin anew!" vicious cackling came from behind Scar, "In a magnificent empire where Wizard, and Anamagi, join together in a glorious future!" The hyena Anamagi revealed themselves from behind Scar, with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed directly behind their leader, "This is a drastic change from what we normally live by," Scar finished up, "So I suggest you all be prepared," The three people behind Scar sniggered. Nala sensed a dark meaning in Scar's words, and told herself she would be prepared.

* * *

again, dun dun dunn!

ive been looking at the amount of hits this story has been getting, and i am dissapointed with the amount of reviews. 200 hits and only 2 reviews? tsk tsk to you my fabulous readers. i just want some feedback... please? it'll take two seconds to click the little green button!

c'mon, you know you want to!


	6. Hakuna Matata

well hwllo there! you have stumbled upon my humble story. please read and enjoy (but reviews would be greatly appreciated!! please?!)

i no own lion king nor harry potter

* * *

A group of buzzards crowded themselves around a piece of fresh meat. All of a sudden, a warthog with a meerkat on its back came running through the group, sending them flying. The meerkat jumped of its warthog companion.

"Bowling for buzzards," he said, "I love it!"

"Uh, oh," the warthog said, "Timon! I think you better look at this!" Timon walked over to what his companion was looking at. It was the creature the buzzards were crowded around

"I thinks it's still alive," the warthog concluded. Timon made a face, but decided to inspect it anyway. The creature's arm was over it's face. Timon used all his might to lift the arm and reveal it's face. With the arm above his head, Timon studied the face of the creature for seconds before they realized what it was.

"Jeez! It's a Wizard!" Timon yelped and jumped on the warthog, "Run, Pumbaa! Move it!" he pulled Pumbaa's ears, but he didn't budge.

"But it's just a smallish Wizard," Pumbaa argued, "Maybe he'll be on our side,"

"Psh," Timon responded, "Maybe he'll be on our side--hey--Maybe he'll be on our side!" Timon called out,

"So are we keeping him?" Pumbaa asked,

"Of course," Timon said as Pumbaa heaved the front side of the kid onto his back, "Who's the brains in this outfit?"

"Uhh," Pumbaa responded,

"My point exactly," Timon said, "Jeez, I'm fried. Let's head off and find some shade," So Timon, Pumbaa, and their discovery made their way back to their jungle home.

Timon and Pumbaa laid the Wizard down next to a small pond. Timon splashed some water on the kid's face, waking him up. He sat up groggily,

"You okay, kid?" Timon asked,

"You nearly died!" Pumbaa pointed out,

"I saved you," Timon said, Pumbaa snorted in his face, "Pumbaa helped," he looked satisfied, "A little. So, kid, where'd you come from?"

"It doesn't matter," the kid said, "I can't go back. Thanks for your help," he began to get up and walk away,

"Whoa, wait, kid," Timon called after him, "What's your name? Mine's Timon, and he's obviously Pumbaa," Timon motioned towards his friend,

"Simba," the kid responded

"And I heard you say you can't go back to wherever you came from?" Timon asked him, Simba nodded, "Great! You're an outcast, like us!" Timon said, motioning towards himself and Pumbaa,

"I just have one question," Simba asked, "You two are animals, but you can talk," Simba looked puzzled,

"We're Anamagi!" Pumbaa stated proudly,

"Yup," Timon agreed, "But we both enjoyed being Animals better, so we learned to talk in animal form and, BAM! Here we are,"

"Oh," Simba realized,

"Anyway," Pumbaa said, "In times like yours, my buddy Timon says you gotta put your behind in the past,"

"No, no, no! Amateur!" Timon said, "Lie down before you hurt yourself," Timon told Pumbaa, "It's you gotta put your past behind you. Hakuna Matata," Simba looked confused. Timon began to sing, "Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase,"

"Hakuna Matata," Pumbaa sang, "Aint' no passing craze,"

"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Timon danced and motioned for Simba to follow. Simba sat down in a chair of leaves as Pumbaa held a leaf above Simba's head and Timon filed one of his nail,

"It's our problem free philosophy," Pumbaa sang,

"Hakuna Matata!" Timon finished.

"Hakuna Matata?" Simba asked

"Yeah," Pumbaa replied, "it's our motto,"

"What's a motto?" Simba asked,

"Nothing," Timon said, "What's a motto with you?" Timon and Pumbaa laughed at Timon's pathetic joke,

"It means no worries," Pumbaa defined, "Trust me, these two words will solve all your problems,"

"That's right! Take Pumbaa, here for example," Timon agreed, and began to sing again, "Why, when he was a young warthog,"

"When I was a young warthog!" Pumbaa sang very off-key,

"Very nice," Timon said, cleaning out his ear,

"Thanks,"

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal," Timon sang, "He could clear the savannah after every meal,"

"I'm a sensitive soul," Pumbaa sang, "Though I seem thick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind! And, oh, the shame,"

"He was ashamed!" Timon said,

"Thought of changing my name!"

"Oh, what's in a name!"

"And I got down-hearted,"

"How didja feel?"

"Every time that I--" Timon covered Pumbaa's mouth,

"Not in front of the kids!" Timon scolded,

"Oh, sorry," Pumbaa apologized

"Hakuna Matata," they sang again, swinging on a vine swing, "What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata, aint' no passing craze,"

"It means no worries," Simba joined in, "for the rest of your days,"

"Sing it kid!" Timon called out,

"It's our problem-free," Timon and Simba sang,

"Philosophy," Pumbaa finished,

"Hakuna Matata," they sang all together. Timon and Pumbaa led Simba to a beautiful jungle overlooking a magnificent waterfall.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Timon said,

"You live here?" Simba asked,

"We live wherever we want," Timon answered,

"Yup," Pumbaa agreed, "Home is where your rump rests," The three new friends walked for a few minutes through the jungle, then Pumbaa burped,

"Man, I'm hungry," he said

"Me too," Simba agreed, "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra," Timon let out a nervous laugh,

"Fresh outta zebra,"

"Any antelope?"

"Nope,"

"Hippo,"

"Nuh-uh," Timon concluded, "Listen, kid. If your gonna live with us, you gotta eat like us. This looks like a nice place to rustle up some grub," Timon said as Pumbaa lifted a log. Timon picked up a slimy thing from under the log,

"Ew! What's that?" Simba asked, disgusted,

"A grub," Timon said, showing him, "What's it look like?

"Gross!" Simba yelled. Timon gulped the entire grub in one swallow,

"Tastes like chicken," Timon said. Pumbaa slurped up a worm like it was spaghetti,

"Slimy yet satisfying," Pumbaa agreed,

"These are rare delicacies," Timon said, examining a hill of bugs, he picked up a red grub and bit its head off, "Pecans, with a very pleasant crunch," he popped the rest of it into his mouth.

"You learn to love 'em!" Pumbaa said, his mouth full,

"I'm telling ya, kid," Timon said, "This is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities," he picked up a blue bug, "Ooh! The little cream-filled kind!" Timon ate the bug, "And best of all, no worries. Well?" Timon shoved a leaf with different grubs and bugs into Simba's face,

"Oh well," Simba said, picking up a large pink grub, "Hakuna Matata," Simba gently placed the bug in his mouth, chewed slowly, then swallowed. Slowly but surely, a grin spread across Simba's face.

"Slimy, yet satisfying," Simba concluded,

"That's it," Timon assured. Simba chowed down on his food, as he did every day for the next seven years. He relaxed most of the day with Timon and Pumbaa, as he did every day with them for the next seven years. He sung and danced all day, like he did for the next seven years. (**A/N See a pattern forming?**)

At twenty years old, Simba was a strong young man. He stopped wearing his vest as soon as it got to small for him, but just used magic to make his shorts fit every day. He also stopped painting the lion on his chest, for he didn't need it anymore. Simba's auburn hair was long enough to put in a small ponytail now, which he did. His life was still worry free…

_Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata,_

"It means no worries!" twenty-year-old Simba sang, "For the rest of your days,"

"It's our problem free philosophy!" All three sang,

"Hakuna Matata!" Simba sang, Pumbaa chanted their motto over and over as Simba sang. The trio jumped into the pond from a vine, then got out again and shook themselves off. They laughed, and walked off to a beat only they could hear.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen,"

Zazu sat in a cage made of bones in the dining hall, that now held a giant throne and Zazu's cage. Scar sat lazily on the throne, picking his teeth with a skinny bone.

"Nobody knows my sorrows," Zazu continued to sing,

"Oh, lighten up, will you Zazu?" Scar asked, bored, throwing his bone at Zazu's cage, "Sing something with a little bounce in it," Scar said, waving his hands like a conductor.

"It's a small world after all," Zazu began to sing on purpose, to annoy Scar. He shot up and glared at Zazu,

"No! Anything but that!" Scar spat. Zazu thought for a second, then began to sing again,

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dedily-de, there they all are standing in a row," Zazu bounced, Scar joined in,

"Bum, bum, bum, bum, Big ones, small ones, one as big as your head," Scar used a skull as a puppet. Scar kept singing,

"Oh I'd never have to do this for Mufasa," Zazu muttered. Scar got up immediately and was next to Zazu cage in a second,

"What did you say?" he roared,

"Oh! Nothing," Zazu defended,

"You know the law," Scar continued, "Never, ever say that name in my presence, I am the king!" Scar reached his hand through the cage and pushed Zazu against the stone wall,

"Yes, sire," Zazu said frantically, "You are the king. I only mentioned it to express the difference in your--uh--royal managerial approaches," he gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey boss!" Zazu thought he would never be this happy to hear Banzai's voice,

"Oh, what is it this time?" Scar muttered to himself

"We got a bone to pick with you," Banzai said, Shenzi put an arm in front of him,

"I'll handle this," she muttered to Banzai, "Scar, there's no food, no water,"

"Yeah," Banzai agreed, "It's dinner time, and we don't got no stinkin' entrees!" Scar sighed,

"It's the witch's job to do the hunting," Scar told them

"Yeah, but they won't go hunt!" Banzai stated,

"Oh," Scar contemplated, "Eat Zazu,"

"Oh, you wouldn't want me!" Zazu stuttered, "I'd be so tough and gamey, and --eww!" he shuddered for effect,

"Oh Zazu, don't be ridiculous," Scar said, walking towards his throne, "All you need is a little garnish,"

"I though things were bad under Mufasa," Banzai muttered to Shenzi and Ed,

"What did you say?" Scar spun around, Banzai stuttered for an answer,

"I--I said Mu--" Shenzi elbowed him, "I said, uh, que pasa?"

"Good," Scar said, turning back around, "Now get out," Shenzi, Banzai and Ed began walking out when Banzai turned around,

"Yeah, but we're still hungry," Banzai said,

"OUT!" Scar bellowed, they ran out in a hurry, desperate to get away from Scar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A loud belch could be heard throughout the jungle. Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba lay in the grass, their heads in the middle of the triangle they made.

"Nice one Simba," Timon said

"Thanks," Simba answered, "Man, I'm stuffed,"

"Me too," Pumbaa agreed, "I ate like a pig,"

"Pumbaa," Simba said, "You are a pig,"

"Oh," Pumbaa said, "Right," All three took a simultaneous large sigh. All their eyes drifted skyward to the dark blue sky.

"Timon?" Pumbaa asked,

"Yeah?" Timon responded

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" Pumbaa asked

"I don't wonder," Timon answered, "I know. They're fireflies. Fireflies that got stuck up in that bluish-black thing,"

"Oh, gee" Pumbaa began, "I always thought they were big balls of gas burning millions of miles away,"

"Pumbaa" Timon said, "With you, everything's gas,"

"Simba, what do you think?" Pumbaa asked,

"Well, I dunno," Simba said. Pumbaa pleaded, Timon asked for him to share his idea of what they were, "Well, someone once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us,"

"Really?" Pumbaa asked

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Timon asked, then started laughing, soon joined by Pumbaa. Simba pretended to laugh along,

"Yeah, pretty dumb, right?" Simba asked with no sincerity. He looked back up at the stars, then got up and walked away.

"Was it something I said?" Timon asked rhetorically. Simba walked over to a patch of grass with dandelions growing in it. Simba sat down in a huff and watched the dandelions fly away in the wind.

Those dandelions traveled through the jungle, over the dry desert, and up to an old baobab tree. An old but extremely agile hand reached out and grabbed the flying plants. It was Rafiki, the old shaman. Rafiki brought the dandelions to his eye level, then sniffed them. He could not come up with a conclusion, so he descended farther into the branches of his tree. He came upon a great flat part in the center of the tree, with gourds hanging from the branches, making a lovely sound when the wind blew.

Rafiki grabbed an old turtle shell, and dropped the dandelions in it. He shifted and smoothly shook the turtle shell. He grabbed up and picked a fruit off his tree, and biting into it. Rafiki looked back to the turtle shell, and began reading what was inside of it like a book. Rafiki stopped short, and looked closer at what was in the shell.

"Simba?" he asked no one, "He--he's alive? Simba! He's alive!" Rafiki jumped up and down and looked at all the drawing on his tree, then found the one of Simba that had been long forgotten. Rafiki laughed, and began restoring it until it showed Simba not as a boy, but as a man.

"It is time," Rafiki concluded.

* * *

well? what do you think? i need feedback here, people! please clicky the little green button.....please? ^^


	7. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

hey people! sorry i haven't updated in a while. softball season started. woo! go lions and slammers!! (im on 2 teams lol) ima have an important question to ask you guys at the end of this chapter, so heads up!

i no own lion king nor harry potter

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa walked through their jungle as the daylight seeped through the trees. They were singing a song.

"A weem a wep a weem a wep, a weem a wep a weem a wep, a weem a wep a weem a wep, a weem a wep a weem a wep," Pumbaa sang, and continued as Timon began to sing,

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight! In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight!" Pumbaa noticed a beetle, and followed it, abandoning Timon and leaving him singing alone,

"I don't hear ya, buddy!" Timon called out, "A wheeeeeeee a Pumbaa-baway! Ah--Pumbaa?" Timon asked, looking for his friend.

Pumbaa was still keeping the beat of their song, just following the beetle. Whenever it turned around, Pumbaa would jump behind a tree, then continue following it. The beetle flew up, and landed on a large log. Pumbaa approached the log and stared the beetle down. He thought he saw something in the grasslands beyond the log. Pumbaa's attention went to the grasslands where a figure was moving slowly, but surely towards him. Pumbaa screamed as the figure, now clearly a young woman, chased after him, wand in hand

He ran back into the jungle, getting a bit of a head start on her. He dodged his way through the trees ran up and around one, the woman trailing not far behind. Finally, Pumbaa tried to run through a protruding giant root, but got stuck. By now, Timon had found Pumbaa and started asking what was going on.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!!" Pumbaa yelled to Timon, who looked in the direction of where Pumbaa's bottom was pointing, and saw the woman almost to them. As she approached the clearing they were in, there was a loud roar and a silver lion jumped over Timon and Pumbaa, coming from Simba's wand, who was now jumping over his friends, himself. The woman conjured up her own Patronus, so Simba knew she must be civilized. The woman looked oddly familiar to Simba. She has blonde hair, with a braid on the side. And she wore a bracelet that looked to be woven by hand with a silver shell on it. Simba's eyes widened in realization of who the woman standing before him was.

Simba looked up at her Patronus, which was a lioness. His Patronus and the woman's Patronus got out of their defensive positions, and bumped heads. The woman also stood up normally, noticing the odd behavior of her Patronus.

"Nala?" Simba asked the woman. Her head snapped to him, then took a few steps back,

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice also familiar to Simba,

"It's me," he continued, "Simba,"

"Simba?" she asked, he nodded. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled, and they ran to each other, and started hugging. Timon stood, shocked, on Pumbaa's back. Simba and Nala both stuttered like idiots while they were in shock, asking bits and pieces of questions to each other.

"Hey! What's goin' on here?" Timon asked, getting off of Pumbaa and wandered at their feet,

"What are you doing here?" _Simba asked,_

"_What are you _doing here?" Nala asked back,

"HEY!" Timon yelled, bringing Nala and Simba's attention down to Timon, "What's going on here?!?" he yelled

"Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend," Simba explained,

"Friend?" Timon asked,

"Yeah," Simba clarified, "Hey Pumbaa! Come over here!" he called. Pumbaa got himself unstuck from where he was in the root, "Nala this is Pumbaa," Simba said, "Pumbaa, Nala,"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Pumbaa greeted,

"Pleasure's all mine," Nala said,

"How do ya do--Whoa! Whoa!" Timon yelled, "Time out! Lemme get this straight. You know her, she knows you," Timon said, gesturing to Simba and Nala, "But she wants to eat him," he motioned towards Pumbaa, "And everyone's okay with this…DID I MISS SOMETHING, HERE?!" Timon screamed

"Relax, Timon," Simba said,

"Wait 'till everyone at home knows you've been here all this time," Nala began, "An your mother, what will she think?" Nala asked rhetorically,

"She doesn't have to know," Simba said, "Nobody has to know,"

"Of course they do! Everyone thinks your dead!" Nala said

"They do?" Simba asked

"Yeah," Nala said sadly, "Scar told us about the stampede,"

"He did? What else did he tell you?" Simba asked,

"What else matters? You're alive. And that means," Nala's eyes widened, "You're the king,"

"King?" Timon asked, "Psh. Lady, have you got your lions crossed," Timon said, jumping up to sit on Simba's shoulder

"The king," Pumbaa gasped, "Your majesty. I gravel at your feet," Pumbaa got on his knees and began to kiss Simba's feet,

"Stop that," Simba lightly kicked Pumbaa away, then turned back to Nala, "You mean you didn't start to rule after I left?"

"How could I?" she asked, "You were supposedly dead. I couldn't take power unless you were alive, and Scar was the only one left in the royal bloodline. Like I'd wanna rule beside him," Nala looked disgusted,

"Wait!" Timon said, making the time out symbol with his hands, "I'm confused again. What are you two talking about? And Pumbaa, its grovel, not gravel," Simba and Nala both automatically blushed, then inched away from each other,

"Well, um," Nala said,

"When I was back home, Nala and I were, well," Simba stuttered, then let Nala show them her skirt, corset, and the bracelet Simba had given her for her thirteenth birthday. Timon started to get the concept,

"Wait, her sides of her skirt are the same color your vest was, you were--are--royalty, that means you two were--are--WHAT?" Timon figured it out, and was shocked, "Simba, how come you never told us any of this? Are you really the king?"

"What? No," Simba answered,

"Simba!" Nala said,

"I'm not the king," Simba concluded, "Maybe I was gonna be but--"

"You are the king?" Timon said, "And she's supposed to be--" Timon didn't finish as red played across both faces of Nala and Simba,

"She's gonna be what?" Pumbaa asked, oblivious,

"Uh," Nala began, "The queen. With Simba," she walked up next to Simba, and bowed her head to hide her deepening blush, (A/N I added the awkward betrothal confession scene just for fun :D)

"Listen guys," Simba said, cutting in, "I'm still the same guy,"

"But with power!" Timon added

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala asked, bending down to their level,

"Anything she needs to say she can say in front of us, right Simba?" Timon asked, Simba looked around awkwardly,

"Maybe you'd better go," Simba said nervously. Timon stood there for a few seconds before saying,

"It starts. You think you know a guy," Timon signaled for Pumbaa to follow, and they made their way through the underbrush.

"Timon and Pumbaa," Simba sighed, turning to Nala, "You learn to love 'em," Nala was slowly walking away, looking sad,

"What?" Simba asked, walking over to her, "What is it?" Nala lifted her head slightly,

"It's like your back from the dead," she turned to Simba, "You don't know what this will mean to everyone, what it means to me," she added, lowering her head again,

"Hey," Simba comforted, "It's okay,"

"I've really missed you," Nala told Simba, hugging him again. Simba was reluctant at first, but hugged her back eventually,

"I've missed you too," he added.

Timon and Pumbaa watched their embrace for a few yards away, hidden in a bush,

"Pumbaa, this stinks," Timon concluded,

"Oh, sorry," Pumbaa apologized,

"Not you," Timon clarified, "Them. Him, Her, alone!,"

"What's so bad about that?" Pumbaa asked,

"They were engaged as kids!"

"So?"

"They've been best friends all their lives!"

"Meaning…"

"I can see what's happening," Timon sang,

"What?" Pumbaa asked,,

"And they don't have a clue,"

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line," Timon sang patting Pumbaa, "Our trio's down to two,"

"Oh," Pumbaa said sadly,

"Zee sweet caress o twilight," Timon sang in a French accent, "There's magic everywhere," his voice back to normal, "And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!" A/N The lyrics to the following song will be in italics

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

Simba and Nala walked around the waterfall, catching up on what had happened while the other was gone. After a while, they said nothing. Just being together was enough.

_The world for once in perfect harmony,_

_With all it's living things,_

Nala stopped so she could fill her canteen with water from the pond. Simba did the same. They each crouched down and dipped their canteens in the water.

_So many things to tell her, _Simba sang in his head, _But how to make her see, the truth about my past, impossible. She'll turn away from me,_ He stood up, finished filling his canteen. Nala looked up at her best friend, still kneeling on the ground,

_He's holding back, he's hiding, _Nala sang in her head, _But what, I can't decide,_ Simba walked behind, Nala and disappeared for a few seconds, _Why won't he be the king I know he is, _Simba reappeared with a vine and swung on it into the pond, _The king I see inside?_

_Can you feel the love tonight,_

_The peace the evening brings,_

Nala looked in the water, searching for Simba. All of a sudden, Simba appeared and grabbed Nala on her shoulders, pulling her in with him. Nala jumped out, freezing cold. Simba sauntered out after her, his hair covering his eyes. Nala smirked at him, then pushed him back in.

_The world for once in perfect harmony,_

Simba got out and began to chase Nala. They began playing tag like they did when they were little. They ran through a field of grass, now dry. Their running scared a flock of birds, and made them fly away.

_With all it's living things,_

They continued to play through the jungle. Nala spun around and tried to begin tickling Simba. Simba fought back and grabbed her around the wrists with each hand. She fought to regain control of her limbs, but Simba held firm. She lost her balance, and fell backwards, taking Simba with her. They fell down a small hill ad landed in a small heap, Simba on top of Nala.

_Can you feel the love tonight,_

Simba laughed. Nala took her now free hand, and brought Simba's cheek to her lips, kissing him. Simba was startled by this action, and looked at her. She looked back up at him, her feelings written all over her face.

_You needn't look to far,_

Simba gazed lovingly back at his best friend, and let her up.

_Stealing through the night's uncertainty,_

_Love is where they are,_

They looked into each others eyes. Simba leaned in and kissed Nala right on the lips. Nala was surprised, but relaxed and enjoyed it. She wrapped her arms around Simba's neck. He wrapped his arms around Nala's waist. Timon and Pumbaa watched them from a new hiding spot, closer to them.

"And if he falls in love tonight," Timon sang with a tear in his eye, "It can be assumed," Pumbaa sniffed,

"His carefree days with us are history," Pumbaa continued.

"In short our pal is doomed!" Timon and Pumbaa both sang. They looked at each other, then began weeping and hugging each other.

* * *

soo? whatcha think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! they r good for my self-esteem.

un questione muy importante (a very important question): in writing this story, i have already started to write kiara's part of the story, and i think i should elaborate on something like i did with the friendship between nala and simba. problem is, i can't come up with anything. do you guys have any ideas? if you do, please pm me and if i like certian ideas, ill make a poll about it and you guys can vote. i'll still decide but i would like your input. who knows, i just might use your idea!

clicky the green button, por favor!!


	8. The King Has Returned

the triumphant return!! many thanks to the10thcullen for being my ONLY reviewer in a while. *hint hint* and i may have an idea to what to do for the next part of the movie chapters!!

i no own lion king nor hp

* * *

Later on, Simba and Nala were walking through Simba's jungle home, talking.

"Isn't this a great place?" Simba asked,

"It is beautiful," Nala agreed, "But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time, why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?" she asked

"Well, I just needed to get out on my own," Simba said, laying down in a hammock of vines, "Live my own life. And I did, and it's great!"

"We've really needed you at home," Nala said,

"No one needs me," Simba scoffed,

"Yes we do," Nala argued, "You're the king,"

"Nala we've been through this," Simba said quickly, "I'm not the king, Scar is," Nala paused,

"Simba" she began, "He let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands,"

"What?"

"He tried to marry me," she continued,

"What?!" Simba was angry now,

"The land is destroyed! There's no food, no water--Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve!"

"I can't go back," Simba lamented about his father,

"Why?" Nala demanded,

"You wouldn't understand," Simba said, getting down from his hammock and walking away,

"What wouldn't I understand?" Nala yelled,

"No, no, no," Simba said, "It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata,"

"What?" Nala asked,

"Hakuna Matata," Simba repeated, "It's something I learned out here. Sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it, so why worry,"

"Because it's your responsibility," Nala said firmly, following Simba as he walked away. Simba looked at Nala,

"Well, what about you? You left?"

"I left to find help!" Nala defended, "And I found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope!" Simba looked down and then said,

"Sorry," and kept walking away,

"What's happened to you," Nala said, looking at him, "You're not the Simba I remember," Simba stopped and spun around to face her,

"I'm not, alright? Now are you satisfied?" he turned around again,

"No," she answered. "Just disappointed,"

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father," Simba said, veering off,

"Good," Nala retorted, "At least one of us does," Simba stopped dead in his tracks and faced her again,

"Listen! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life!" Simba ranted, "You don't know what I've been through!"

"I would if you'd just tell me!" Nala yelled,

"Forget it!" Simba yelled back, walking into the denser part of the jungle,

"Fine!" Nala turned her back on Simba in a huff, and crossed her arms over her chest. **A/N This is where I start saying 'screw it' to looking up what happened in the movie and putting what I remember from it :D**

Simba walked away to a field of open grass where he began to mumble about how unreasonable Nala was being. He was very confused and didn't know whether to stay with Timon and Pumbaa and continue his worry-free life, or return to Pride Rock with Nala and take his place as king. Simba stared to the evening sky,

"You said you'd always be there for me!" Simba yelled to the stars, "But you're not," Simba said, sobbing slightly, "And it's all my fault," he sulked over to a fallen tree that fell over a river, making a bridge. Simba sat on the fallen tree and stared at his reflection.

Up in a nearby tree, there was an old man sitting in the branches chanting,

"Asante sana squash banana, wewe nugew hini agana," over and over. Simba turned to the old man,

"Hey, can you cut it out?" he asked a bit harshly,

"Can't cut it out," the man replied, jumping down from the tree and landing nimbly, "It'd grow right back," Simba got up and walked away muttering,

"Crazy old man," the man, however was following Simba, "Will ya quit following me?" Simba asked, but the man kept on walking, "Who are you anyway?" Simba turned around to face the man, but he was gone. Simba spun around to see the old man standing right in front of him,

"The question is," the old man asked, looking deep into Simba's eyes, "who are you?"

"I'm not so sure anymore," Simba answered matter-of-factly,

"Well I do," Simba looked at the old man with wide eyes, "Shh, it's a secret," the old man pulled Simba close to whisper something to him,

"Asante sana squash banana, wewe nugew higi anaga," the old man cackled,

"What does that mean anyway?" Simba asked, pulling away,

"It means you are an old shaman, and I am not," Simba turned to face the old man,

"I think you're a little confused,"

"I'm the one who's confused! You don't even know who you are!"

"Oh and I suppose you do?"

"Sure do, you're Mufasa's boy!" Simba spun around to face the old man. He had a silly grin on his face before saying,

"Bye!" and running off,

"Hey! Come back!" Simba called chasing after the man. After thirty seconds of running, Simba came upon the old man in a meditation pose, sitting atop a rock,

"You knew my father?" Simba asked the old man,

"Correction: I know your fader," the old man replied,

"I hate to tell you this," Simba began, looking down, "But he died. A long time ago," the old man's eyes snapped open,

"Nope! Wrong again!" Simba looked at the man in confusion, "He's alive, and I'll show you to him! Follow old Rafiki!" he then disappeared from sight into the dark forest behind him. Simba chased after Rafiki, dodging tree branches and breaking his way through vines. All of a sudden, Rafiki stuck his hand out, signaling Simba to stop. He did so just before crashing into Rafiki.

"Shh," Rafiki hushed, walking over to some tall grass. He pulled it apart, making a space big enough for Simba to go through, "Look down dere," Rafiki pointed with his walking stick to the area concealed by the grass. Simba hesitated, then walked through and looked down. Below him was a pool of water so clear Simba could see himself like in a mirror

"That's not my father," Simba said, "It's just my reflection," he straightened up to look at the old shaman,

"Look harder," Rafiki said. He bent down to look in the water, Simba following. Rafiki just barely touched the surface of the water with his fingertip, making ripples. From the ripples came the image of Mufasa, "You see, he lives in you,"

Thunder started rumbling in the distance as a giant cloud formed. Simba looked up at it, awestruck,

"_Simba,_" came a booming voice from the cloud,

"Father?" Sure enough, the image of Mufasa came on the cloud,

"_Simba,_" Mufasa continued, "_You have forgotten me, Simba,_"

"No!" Simba disagreed, "Never! How could I?"

"_You have forgotten who you are, and have so forgotten me,_"

"No, father,"

"_You must take your place in the Circle of Life,_"

"But father! I don't know what to do! I'm so confused,"

"_Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king,_" Mufasa began to fade away,

"No! Father! Don't leave me!" Simba ran out in the direction of the cloud,

"_Remember,"_ Mufasa whispered one last time before disappearing,

"Father!" Simba yelled one last time, yearning for his father's teachings. But he knew it was hopeless. Though, he also knew what he must do.

"What was dat?" Rafiki yelled, playing dumb, "The weather, very peculiar," he said, sitting next to where Simba was sitting,

"Yeah," Simba said staring at the sky, "The winds are changing,"

"Ah," Rafiki said, nodding his head, "Change is good,"

"But it's not easy. I know what I have to do… but I've been running from my past for so long--ow!" Rafiki hit Simba in the head with his walking stick, "What was that for?"

"What does it matter? It's in the past!" Rafiki exclaimed,

"Yeah, but it still hurts," Simba said, rubbing the spot where he was hit,

"Ah, yes. De past can hurt. But I see that you can do one of two tings, run from it, or learn from it," Rafiki took another swing at Simba, but he ducked. Rafiki started cackling, "You see! And what are you going to do now?" he asked

"First" Simba said, "I'm gonna take your stick," Simba grabbed Rafiki's stick and threw it. Rafiki hobbled over to get it. He turned around and noticed Simba was running away,

"Hey!" Rafiki called, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back!" Simba yelled back,

"Good! Get out of here!" Rafiki laughed and shooed him away, knowing very well the Pride Lands' future.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hey, guys! Wake up!" Nala poked Timon and Pumbaa as they slept, trying to rouse them. Timon opened his eyes sleepily and looked around just to see two giant blue eyes staring at him,

"Ahh!" his sudden outburst woke Pumbaa up and they both started to scream,

"Guys!" Nala yelled, getting their attention, "It's just me," Timon breathed a sigh of relief,

"Never do that again!" Timon said sternly, "Wizards, yeesh," he muttered to himself. Nala ignored this last comment,

"Hey have you guys seen Simba?" she asked,

"No, I thought he was with you," Timon mentioned,

"He was, but now I can't find him," A cackle came from a nearby tree. In the tree was an old shaman,

"You won't find him here!" Nala looked up at the old man, "The king has returned," he said, giving a small bow. Nala looked amazed,

"I can't believe it," she said, "He's gone back!"

"Who's gone back?" Timon asked,

"Simba! He's gone back to challenge Scar!"

"Wait, who's gotta scar?" Timon asked,

"No, no, no, it's his uncle,"

"The old guy's his uncle?" Nala was getting annoyed,

"No! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle, Scar, to take his place as king," she explained,

"Oh," Timon and Pumbaa said,

"C'mon! We've got to follow him! He'll need our help!" Timon and Pumbaa looked hesitant,

"You go ahead. We'll catch up," Timon said,

"Promise?" Nala asked,

"Promise," Pumbaa answered for Timon. Nala ran off to find Simba.

* * *

you know the drill, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Expecto Patronum

hello!! now that it's summer, i might be able to update more. i also have a deviantART account for those who care. my name is the same except i have 2 'z's in my name. anyway, please review!!! i know that i've been getting a lot of hits, and it makes my day when i get a review. also, parts of this chapter are a little fluffy.

i don't own hp nor tlk

* * *

Simba ran all day through the desert and dry savannah to reach the Pride Lands by twilight. Simba stared out at his home with a look of utter shock,

"Simba!" he turned around to see Nala running after him, "It's awful, isn't it?" she asked once she was at his side,

"I didn't want to believe you," Simba stated,

"This is because of Scar's reign. He did all this. Do you see now why you need to come back?" Nala looked at Simba, "Why did you come back?"

"Let's just say I got some sense knocked into me, and I've got the bump to prove it," Nala smiled. There was her best friend.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Simba asked, "It's gonna be dangerous,"

"Danger? I laugh in the face of danger, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Nala mocked, bringing back good memories of their adventures as kids,

"I see nothing funny about this," Simba and Nala spun around to see Timon and Pumbaa walking towards them,

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Simba called to them, excited that they were here,

"We're gonna fight your uncle for this?" Timon asked, looking at the barren wasteland that was the Pride Lands,

"Yes, Timon," Simba answered, "This is my home,"

"Talk about your fixer-upper," Timon commented, "but if it's important to you, buddy," he walked over to Simba, "We're with ya to the end," and gave a small bow. Simba smiled warmly at his friend before looking back at the village.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get down to the village so we an hatch a plan," Simba ordered. He walked as silently as possible, followed by Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa, down to the village. They hid behind a rock looking at the village, where many hyena Anamagi were prowling around,

"Hyenas! I hate hyenas!" Timon complained,

"Anamagi," Nala corrected,

"Perfect!" Timon said sarcastically, "Simba, what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

"Live bait," Simba answered plainly,

"Oka--Hey!" Timon protested,

"Please, Timon!"

"What to you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" Simba and Nala gave each other a look that said the same thing, "Great, me and my big mouth," Timon scolded himself. A few minutes later…

"LUAU!" Timon was in a grass skirt with Pumbaa next to him, an apple in his mouth, "If you're hungry for a piece of fat a juicy meat, eat my buddy Pumbaa here 'cuz he is a treat," all the Anamagi started turning into hyenas and licking their chops at the sight of a fat Pumbaa, "This delicious swine! All you hafta do is step in line. Are ya achin', " Timon called,

"Yup, yup, yup," Pumbaa said,

"For some bacon?"

"Yup, yup, yup,"

"He's a big pig,"

"Yup, yup, yup,"

"You can be a big pig too!" Timon finished, "OY!" The hyenas kept walking closer and closer towards Timon and Pumbaa, who ran off screaming followed by the hyena Anamagi. During the musical display, Simba and Nala snuck up Pride Rock so they were still hidden. A storm brewed overhead as they whispered to each other,

"Nala" Simba said, she turned to him, "You rally the villagers, I'll look for Scar," Nala nodded and obeyed. Simba climbed up a steep rock that overlooked where Scar was. Simba looked at Scar with all the hatred he could muster, then Scar cried out,

"SARABI!" Simba gasped at the name of him mother. He looked and saw her walk towards Scar, the Anamagi snapping at her ankles.

"Yes, Scar?" Sarabi asked boredly when she approached Scar,

"Your hunting parties have not been doing their jobs,"

"Scar," Sarabi answered nonchalantly, "There is no more food,"

"No!" Scar said gruffly, "There has to be, you're just not looking hard enough,

"The herds have moved on!" Sarabi stated firmly, "We have but one choice, we must leave Pride Rock,"

"No! We're not going anywhere!" Scar said loudly,

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarabi cried,

"So be it!"

"If you were half the king Mufasa was--" she was cut off by a hand colliding with her cheek. Scar had struck her,

"I'M TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" Scar screamed. A flash of light like lightning hit

the rock not too far from where Scar was standing. All eyes traveled up to Simba's wand, which was erect and smoking.

"Mufasa," Scar whispered to himself, seeing Simba as Mufasa because of the great resemblance. Simba ran down to his mother, who was still on the ground. He took her hand in his. Sarabi turned to face her son,

"Mufasa?" she asked, Simba shook his head,

"No, it's me," he answered, giving her a comforting smile,

"Simba?" she asked in disbelief, "How can this be?"

"What does it matter," Simba said, still smiling, "I'm home," he hugged her, and she hugged back. Scar broke the embrace by talking,

"Why, Simba. I'm a little surprised to see you," Scar said, "Alive," he added, acidly staring at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Simba got up and faced his uncle,

"Give me one good reason not to blast you apart," Simba said threateningly.

"Oh, Simba" Scar stuttered, looking for words, "You see, the pressures of ruling a kingdom--"

"Are no longer yours. Step down Scar," Simba answered for him,

"I would, really," Scar said, "But you see them," he pointed to the Anamagi, "They think I'm king,"

"Well, we don't" Nala showed up with most of the villagers with her, then began helping Sarabi up.

"Your choice; step down or fight, Scar," Simba offered,

"But Simba," Scar said coyly, "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member,"

"That's not going to work, Scar. I've put it behind me,"

"But have your loyal subjects put it behind them?" Scar began to circle Simba,

"Simba, what's he talking about?" Nala asked

"Ah, so you haven't told them," Scar said with an evil grin, "You haven't told them who is responsible for Mufasa's death?!" All eyes snapped from Scar to Simba. Simba looked down to the ground,

"I am," he said. Sarabi ran up to him,

"It's not true!" she said, starting to weep, "Tell me it's not true!"

"It's true," Simba said sadly,

"You aren't my son anymore!" Sarabi cried, running back to the villagers,

"But it was an accident! I didn't do it on purpose!" Simba pleaded,

"You are responsible for Mufasa's death?" Scar asked

"Yes, but--" Simba tried to say,

"Do you deny it?" Scar boomed, still circling Simba,

"No," Simba said sadly,

"Then he admits it!" Scar announced, "Murderer," he hissed,

"No! I'm not a murderer!" Simba cried. Scar cornered him towards the edge of Pride Rock, with the hyenas behind him. Simba lost his footing and fell off, only to save himself by grabbing the edge of the cliff. Just then. Lightning struck below Pride Rock, setting it ablaze.

"Now this looks familiar," Scar said, taking his merry time while Simba started to lose his grip, "Ah, yes, now I remember," Scar chuckled evilly, "This is exactly how your father looked before he died," In a burst of movement, Scar dug his fingernails into Simba's wrists, causing him to cry out in pain. Scar leaned down to Simba,

"Now here's my little secret," Scar said to Simba, "I killed Mufasa," he whispered. Simba's eyes widened in realization. He remembered seeing his father fall to his death, and that scarred him. Mustering up all him energy, Simba jumped up and pinned Scar down. Scar looked flabbergasted.

"_Accio wand,_" Simba said through clenched teeth. His wand flew over from where he had dropped it and pointed it towards Scar's head, "MURDERER!" he yelled,

"Now, now, now, Simba. Let's be rational," Scar pleaded,

"Tell them the truth," Simba growled,

"Truth is in the eye of the beholder--" Scar was cut off by Simba pushing his wand into Scar's throat, choking him. Scar gagged before croaking, "Alright! Alright! I did it," he said quietly,

"So they can hear you," Simba said, gritting his teeth,

"I killed Mufasa!" Scar yelled. The hyenas jumped on Simba and began biting and slashing at him. The villagers got their wands out and began shooting at the hyenas. Meanwhile, Scar slinked away. Timon and Pumbaa ran into the fray. Timon punching the hyena's underbellies, and Pumbaa kicking them. The best friends let Zazu out of his cage to he could see what was going on, once they were done with the hyenas. Simba thrashed around, throwing all the hyenas off of him. One almost got him in the back, but Rafiki hit it with his walking stick. Simba smiled up at the old man before running to find Scar.

A flash of lightning lit up Pride Rock for a second, but that was long enough for Simba to spot Scar. He chased his uncle to the very top of Pride Rock. Simba cornered Scar by the edge, both of them surrounded by a ring of fire.

"Murderer," Simba hissed

"Simba, Simba, please, have mercy!" Scar stuttered,

"You don't deserve to live,"

"Simba, I, uh--It was the Anamagi! They are the real enemy," he called, lying through his teeth, "They are the real enemy! They made me do everything!" Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed heard this. They turned into hyenas, growling, and stalked away.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie!"

"What are you going to do?" Scar asked, getting to his knees, "You wouldn't kill your own uncle,"

"No, Scar," Simba said, "I'm not like you,"

"Oh, thank you!" Scar said, "You truly are noble. How can I make it up to you, tell me anything,"

"Run, run away Scar," Simba said as Scar's eyes widened, "And never return," Scar hesitated,

"Yes," Scar said getting up and walking around Simba, "Of course," Simba never took his gaze off Scar, "As you wish, your majesty!" Simba cried out in pain as Scar kicked smoldering embers, from the fire, in Simba's face. Simba rubbed his face, trying to get them off. Scar tackled Simba, punching and kicking him. Simba fought back, and even shot a few curses and jinxes at him, but all missed. Both me got up, bloody, and held up their wands, preparing for a duel. However, Scar never played fair. As Simba turned around to take the few steps back, as in a civil duel, Scar shot a blast of energy at Simba, knocking him from their ring of fire to the next. Simba turned over to see Scar about to pounce on him, delivering the final blow. Simba stuck his legs up in the air, and felt them contact with Scar's stomach. He pushed up to send Scar flying below. Simba turned around to see his uncle fall.

Scar landed down by the base of Pride Rock. He began to sit up, severe pain protruding from every part of his body. He saw three figures appear out of the fire. Two men and a woman came to stand in front of Scar,

"Ah, my friends," Scar said, sitting up,

"Friends?" Shenzi asked in disbelief, "I though we were the enemy,"

"That's what I heard," Banzai agreed. Scar's eyes widened in fear,

"Ed?" They both asked, he laughed maniacally in response. They, and the pack behind them, turned into hyenas.

"No, no!" Scar yelled as they pounced on him

As soon as the lightning and thunder had started, it stopped, and was replaced by rain. Something the Pride Lands hadn't seen in years. The rain put out the fire engulfing Pride Rock. Simba walked down Pride Rock to return to the villagers and his family. He passed many villagers, who gave him warm smiles, even though they were bruised and bleeding. Simba found his mother and Nala. Sarabi grasped Simba,

"I'm so sorry for what I said," she sobbed. Simba hugged her back,

"It's fine. It's all over now," he soothed. Sarabi let go of her son, and smiled at him. She walked away to begin tending to the wounded with Rafiki. Simba turned to Nala. He was about to say something when Nala threw her arms around Simba's neck and kissed him. Simba was surprised, but didn't object. He wrapped his arms around her. The sound of the shaking of a maraca broke the embrace. Simba turned to see Rafiki shaking his walking stick at Simba, then pointed to the peak of Pride Rock.

Simba left Nala to walk over to Rafiki. Rafiki gave a bow, but Simba pulled him into a hug. Rafiki put his hands on Simba's shoulders.

"It is time," he stated plainly. Simba nodded, now serious. He ascended up to the peak of Pride Rock where his father had first shown him the kingdom. Simba reached the edge and looked down at the people, his people.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Simba called, pointing his wand skyward. A great silver lion appeared. It took in a deep breath, then roared the roar of kings. The people below cheered, then bowed to their new king. Simba smiled and went down to return to Nala and Sarabi. Sarabi was now crying tears of joy, and gave a small curtsy. Simba pulled her back up then hugged her warmly. She hugged him right back, a new wave of tears coming,

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered, Simba hugged her tighter, "And so is your father," Sarabi looked at Simba. Simba looked up, and saw the image of his father in the clouds. Thunder boomed, but Simba saw that it was Mufasa laughing his hearty laugh. Mufasa looked down at his son, gave a small wink, then disappeared. Simba smiled to the heavens. He turned to Nala, who was looking at the clouds in shock,

"Was that…"she trailed off. Simba laughed and put his arm around her,

"Yes, that was," Nala punched him playfully. Simba just laughed some more. He smiled at Nala, realizing that he truly did love her. She smiled back, the feeling mutual. Simba grasped her hand and led her somewhere private.

"What are we doing here?" Nala asked, stopping. Simba let go of her hand and guided her to sit down on a rock next to him,

"Nala," Simba said, "You have a promise to fulfill,"

"What promise, I never made any promise," Simba chuckled, then took her wrist in the palm of his hand. She stared down at the shell bracelet Simba had made her all those years ago. Simba got up and kneeled in front of her, still holding her hand.

"Simba, are you…?" Nala started,

"Proposing? Yes, but not because I have to," Simba got up and kissed her gently, "But because I want to," he smiled at her. She just pulled his face to hers and kissed him again.

"Does that answer your question?" Nala asked when they parted,

"Yeah, I think that does it," Simba said with a laugh. Nala got off the rock,

"Shall we go tell everyone the news?" Nala said,

"Lead the way," Simba smiled, holding her hand.

* * *

ah, gotta love the fluff! review! kiara's legacy is just around the corner!!!!!


	10. He Lives in You

Hello all! Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter!! it's kinda short but i wanted to get it up :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King nor Harry Potter

* * *

Three years later, the Pride Lands were returned to their former glory, maybe even better. All the herds returned and the village rejoiced for their king.

Rafiki stood on the peak of Pride Rock gathering the villagers. He lifted his arms to the skies, where the image of Mufasa was embedded in the sun-bathed clouds. A gust of wind blew around Rafiki, the spirit of Mufasa. The wind blew around the villagers, all of them knowing that the dead king was present in spirit. The people bowed at, not only Mufasa's spirit, but at Simba and Nala, who were walking to Rafiki, Nala holding something, rather someone, in her arms. Rafiki hugged them both, and Nala handed him the baby. Rafiki lifted the child above his head, presenting it to the village and kingdom. The wind blew above the villagers as they bowed to the new heir.

Mufasa smiled down on his new grandchild, and blew his spirit wind around it which it grabbed at playfully. It smiled to the sun and wind. Mufasa blew his wind around Simba and Nala, signifying his presence. Simba and Nala felt him in their hearts and smiled towards the heavens, towards Mufasa. Rafiki smiled as the wind engulfed him and the child.

Even the animals out in the savannah sensed their good kings presence, and reared as the wind blew around them. Thousands of white birds flew towards Pride Rock after being scared by the stomping of the animals. Rafiki looked up at the birds before lowering the child to hold in his arms. He took one finger, dipped in the juice of the fruit, and made one swipe across the baby's forehead. Nala picked up her child and hugged it. Simba put his arm around his wife and smiled down at his beautiful baby. Timon and Pumbaa were standing nearby.

"Ah, look at the little guy!" Timon cooed, "He's a chip off the old block! It'll be just like old times, buddy. And who do ya think is gonna raise him??"

"Uhh, his parents?" Pumbaa asked, Timon slid down his snout,

"Sure, sure get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to dig for grubs, Hakuna Matata?" Pumbaa smiled and nodded his head,

"Yeah," he said,

"It'll be just like old times, just you, me, and the little guy!" Timon said excitedly. Rafiki, Nala, and Simba walked over to the best friends. Rafiki chuckled,

"It is a girl," he corrected,

"Girl," Timon revised, "GIRL?!" he and Pumbaa locked eyes before shouting "Oy!" and falling over.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A thirteen-year-old girl bounded out onto the Rock overlooking the Pride Lands. She looked out to her father's kingdom and grinned. She wore a white tank top under a woven corset, however she was not betrothed yet. Her skirt was a reddish brown one, and she wore her hair in a bun, her wand sticking out of it. She spun around and began to run down Pride Rock When her father caught her.

"And where do you think your going?" Simba asked

"Dad!" she complained,

"Now I just want you to be careful, you know that," Simba said, "Careful you don't wander too far off of Pride Rock, careful of the elephants--"

"They can crush me, if I see any strangers, don't talk to them, come straight home, I know, I know,"

"Mind your father Kiara," Nala commented as she waked to stand next to her husband,

"Yes, mom," Kiara obeyed,

"And be sure to stay away from the outlands," Simba added. Zazu flew over on his broom, now Simba's advisor,

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing liars, outsiders," he sneered,

"Zazu's right, you can't turn you back on them," Simba said,

"Why not?"

"Never mind," Simba waved his hand, :"Just run along now,"

"But dad," Kiara protested, curious,

Simba smiled at his daughter, and motioned his head for her to run along. Kiara hugged her parents and ran off, "But make sure you stay on the path I made for you!" he added "Yeah, yeah dad!" Kiara called over her shoulder, Simba sighed,

"Who does she remind you of?" Nala asked Simba,

"Wha--Who?"

"She's just like you were when you were young," Nala put her arm around her husband,

"Exactly," Simba began, "Do you realize how much danger we put ourselves in when we were her age?" Nala playfully pushed him,

"You mean _you_ put us in," Simba chuckled,

"Right," he gazed out to the horizon where Kiara was running, Nala noticed this,

"Relax, she'll be fine," she smiled and walked back into their hut-palace. Simba still worried bout his daughter and continued to watch her for a few more seconds. Realizing he couldn't keep watching her, he called over Timon and Pumbaa,

"Psst! Hey Timon, Pumbaa, C'mere!" Simba whispered a bit loudly,

"What do you need mon cappitant?" Timon asked, riding on Pumbaa's back

"I need you two to keep an eye on Kiara. She's bound to run off,"

"Don't worry Simba, we're on her like stink on a warthog," Timon said,

"Hey!" Pumbaa protested,

"It's a hard truth, Pumbaa. Live with it."

"Guys! I'm counting on you, danger could be lurking behind every rock," Simba said

"Aha," Timon said, in a Sherlock Holmes manner. He and Pumbaa then began to follow Kiara out into the Pride Lands. She was trying to catch a butterfly in a bubble that she made with her wand, which was now in her hand and no longer in her hair.

"Hey, come back!" she called out to it rhetorically. It landed on a rock near a small pond. Kiara stuck her wand back into her hair. She approached the butterfly slowly, then tried to grab it with her hands. She was unsuccessful. She rested both of her elbows on the rock, and her head on her hands in a huff.. She looked out past the pond. Her annoyed expression immediately changed to on of joy.

"Whoa," she marveled, "The outlands," she was a few hundred feet away from the border, "I wonder what's out there…" she wondered. She continued to imagine what _was_ out there when she heard a twig snap behind her. Her head spun around to look behind herself. She came face to face with Timon and Pumbaa, which startled her. She screamed, and her screams made Timon and Pumbaa scream as well. Kiara fell backwards into the pond.

"Don't worry Kiara!" Pumbaa yelled when he stopped screaming, "Uncle Pumbaa's coming!" he jumped into the pool right where Kiara fell, but she was no where in sight.

"Kiara, Kiara?" Pumbaa asked, searching. Air bubbles came from under where he was sitting.

"Pumbaa," Timon said, agitated, "Let me define babysitting!!" Pumbaa realized he was sitting on Kiara and got up. Kiara shot her head up to the surface and began gasping for breath.

"Oh, sorry," Pumbaa gave an apologetic smile that turned serious, "Now Princess Kiara, as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could've been hurt," Kiara took her hair out of the messy bun that it had been in. With her wand in her teeth, he shook it out then put it back up, her face now annoyed.

"Hurt!" Timon jumped down from the rock and landed on Kiara's shoulder, "Simba would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did ya? Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?" Timon said, inspecting each body part that he mentioned,

"Timon," Kiara said, annoyed

"I had one once," Timon said,

"Very painful," Pumbaa added,

"Will someone please just listen to me?!" Timon began to walk away but spun around,

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, did you say something, Princess?"

"I'm not just a princess, ya know. That's only half of who I am,"

"Well," Pumbaa began, "Then who's the other half?" Kiara began stammering, not knowing the answer to the question.

"While you're figuring that out, let's eat!" Timon stated, he walked over to a log, which Pumbaa lifted up, Timon reached under and presented, "Grubs!"

"The other white meat," Pumbaa said.

"Ew!" Kiara disliked grubs

"No?" Timon asked, then offered them to Pumbaa, "Well, how 'bout you, big boy?" Pumbaa inhaled the scent of the grubs

"Ah, I love grubs," Pumbaa said,

"Not like," Timon added,

"Love," they said in unison. Pumbaa picked off a grub and began eating it, but soon got a disgusted look on his face. He spit the grub out. Timon looked annoyed.

"Oh! You always do that!" he complained, "You take a bite out of every one then put it back! It drives me crazy!"

"But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!" Pumbaa retorted, his face growing into a smile at the mention of the word "slimy"

"Slimy?" Timon asked, "Pumbaa, my corpulent compadre, It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!" he popped a purple grub in his mouth. Kiara rolled her eyes at the argument

"Slimy," Pumbaa said with a determined look on his face,

"Crunchy," Timon protested,

"Slimy,"

"Crunchy,"

"Slimy,"

"Crunchy,"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!" Kiara's face lit up. She saw this as an opportunity to escape Timon and Pumbaa's (not-so) watchful eyes. She snuck into the tall grass and walked away while they continued their back and forth argument, which had gone on to,

"Less-filling!"

"Tastes good!" over and over.

Kiara looked back once to make sure they weren't following her. Then she wandered off the path that was clearly marked for her and headed off to the outlands.

* * *

Well, as you can obviously tell, I am nnot stopping at the end of The Lion King! The Lion King 2 will also be included!!

Review!! :)


End file.
